


After Hours

by OmgViolette



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Professor Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sexual Tension, Tagging as I go, Teacher Loki (Marvel), Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgViolette/pseuds/OmgViolette
Summary: Evelyn Monroe has been a TA for professor Laufeyson’s Calculus course for months now. He was known to be quite strict, but that never deterred her from applying for the position in order to be close to the man she had been secretly pining for. One evening, she returns to his office after opening hours… and with her bountiful luck, she walks in on somethingnotmeant to be seen.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> The professor Loki fic you never asked for.

“Excuse me! Sorry, please move! I said _move_!”

 

Evelyn spoke as she weaved her way through the busy hallway, bee-lining straight towards Professor Laufeyson’s office.

 

She had been absent not once, but three times the past two weeks for each one of their meetings, and she could feel that his patience had long vanished.

 

Until now, being a TA for his calculus course had been smooth sailing - contrary to what she thought previously.

 

When Evelyn opted to take calculus the previous semester, she had already braced herself for failure. Math had never been her strong suit, barely passing even the most basic of classes despite her studious nature.

 

But under his tutelage, Evelyn had unexpectedly grown a deep love for the subject - and the professor himself.

 

In class, while professor Laufeyson could be unbearably strict most times, he never failed to find innovative ways to make each lecture fun and engaging. Not only that, he was extremely patient with her when she came for extra help during his office hours. She had even breached his lunchtime on multiple occasions, and not once did he turn her away.

 

That was why after passing his course with flying colors, Evelyn decided to apply for the TA position as soon as it opened. Admittedly, she had grown attached to the man; not only was he knowledgeable in mathematics, but with subjects ranging from history, literature - anything she could possibly think of.

 

But now, as she raced towards his office, she steeled herself for a harsh tongue-lashing from her scary professor. One thing that professor Laufeyson hated the most, was tardiness. He had been lenient with her thus far, and Evelyn feared he would think she was taking advantage of his good-will.

 

Reaching the door to his office, she swung it open in haste.

 

And there he sat, his mere presence exuding authority. One long elegant leg crossed over the other as he flipped idly through a book, not sparing a glance in her direction. He was even more intimidating with his sharp manner of dressing; White dress shirt pressed to perfection, covered by a dark, slim- fit suit vest. Evelyn was a sucker for men in suits, and her professor wore them like no other.

 

She scuffled inside, closing the door behind her. Evelyn made sure to check if it was closed correctly - perhaps due to its age, the door refused to click most times.

 

After doing so, she walked to stand in front of his desk, shuffling awkwardly on her feet as she waited for him to speak.

 

It took several beats of silence before she finally heard his cold voice, “ Enlighten me...what day is it, Miss Monroe?”

 

 _Shit...what was today?_ “Uhm...Taco Tuesday..?”

 

He looked up from his book to give her a sharp look, “Is this a joking matter to you?”

 

“N..No..Nope! Uhm...I don’t- what... what was today suppose to be again?”   _Really Evelyn? Taco Tuesday? That’s the first thing that came to mind?_

 

Sighing, her professor pinched the bridge of his nose before lifting a sheet of paper into view with two fingers.

 

_Teaching Assistant Evaluation Form: Midterm Progress_

  
  


_"_ I am highly disappointed in the effort being displayed thus far, Miss Monroe. Out of all my other TA's, I expected much more from you."

 

Evelyn gaped stupidly at the paper in his fingers, and then began to panic internally. She had no idea TA’s had midterm evaluations, so she _did_ plan on slacking a tiny bit until finals rolled around.

 

As an art major, taking three studio classes began to take its toll - so much that even professor Laufeyson became an afterthought. But now faced with the danger of failing, she would have to re-organize her priorities.

 

“I understand that you have a lot on your plate this semester. However, I would advise that you treat all responsibilities with equal priority.”

 

“Yes...I’m sorry sir, I promise to make up for all the lost time…”

 

The look he gave her after she said those words made her extremely uncomfortable. Sharp, and burning with intensity. _Uh...did I say something wrong?_

 

Having noticed that he must’ve looked off, he turned his head abruptly back to his book.

“Actions speak more than words, Miss Monroe. Now sit. You have _much_ to make up for.”

 

And so, for the next three hours, Evelyn worked hard in the suffocating silence of his office grading one too many papers. Her professor never talked much, granted. But he wasn’t usually _this_ quiet with her.

 

Over the past four months as his TA, they had developed a sort of... companionship. If you could call it that.

 

She was intimidated at first- and still is, but he was surprisingly easy to converse with. After she assisted him with whatever he had on his plate, they would usually fall into casual conversation, and talked about all manner of things that inevitably drew them closer.

 

But now...she could sense that he just was _watching_ her, and she could barely concentrate on grading due to nerves.

 

Evelyn raised her head from the papers to chance a glance at her professor - and sure enough, he was staring at her with furrowed brows, and narrowed blue-green eyes.

 

_What.. what’s his deal? He’s acting so weird..._

 

Evelyn cleared her throat stiffly to breach the silence, “Uh… is everything okay?”

 

He shot her the unfriendliest look she had ever seen on his face, but spoke in a calm voice that did not match it, “You pull three no-shows, show up late, and then have the audacity to ask if _everything’s okay?_ "

 

_Welp...guess I shouldn’t have asked..._

 

He closed the lid to his book a bit too harshly, causing Evelyn to jump slightly in her seat at the sudden sound.

“You’ve done enough, you may take your leave.”

 

Evelyn glanced down at the pile of papers she barely managed to make a dent in, “ Oh..but-”

 

“It is lunchtime, and I’d like to eat in peace. Now please leave.”

At his stern command, Evelyn gathered her things quickly before walking to the door. She glanced over her shoulder to look at her professor one more time, guilt weighing down her heart as she watched him gather the large pile of ungraded exams in front of him.

 

While she was a student in his class, professor Laufeyson always went above and beyond to make sure she knew the material, and spared no effort in tutoring her when she asked for help. He was a busy man, so he rarely showed any other students the same courtesy.

 

But her lack of effort and laziness not only gave her a poor grade, but unnecessary stress to the person she admired the most.

 

Evelyn walked around campus aimlessly with a heavy heart, before deciding to head inside a nearby cafe across the street from her university.  

 

She loved the place - it had a cute little reading corner at the back, and she would always order a huge slice of lemon cake to eat while she studied.

 

And at the thought of cake... Evelyn was suddenly struck with an idea. She recalled, during one of their many casual conversations, that he mentioned having a bit of a sweet tooth.

Even if she couldn’t make up entirely for her poor work ethic, she could at least treat him to a nice, big slice of cake as a start.

 

After studying for a few hours, she went up to the counter to order the biggest slice of lemon cake they carried.

 

It was around six in the evening by the time she left the cafe, the skies now a dark purple hue as she scurried across campus with a large cake box.

 

The cake’s size was a bit overkill -  but like her mama always said, ‘go big or go home’.

 

She just hoped he was still there around this time. More than likely he is, with the amount of work she left behind.

 

Evelyn entered the now empty building where his office was situated, taking care to walk as slowly as possible. She could be a bit clumsy when she was nervous, and at the moment her heart was beating a mile a minute.

 

_Just give him the cake, apologize again, then head on home. No biggie._

 

He was really pissed with her earlier on though, and she hoped he cooled down considerably since then to accept her gift graciously.

 

As she slowly approached the office door, Evelyn paused.

 

_Eh... the heck is that sound?_

 

She walked closer to the door, and the sounds grew louder as she did.

 

_Whack! Whack!_

 

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

 

Evelyn was beyond perplexed. What in the world was he doing in there to make that sound?

 

She was about to knock, when the sound of her professor’s velvety voice through the door caused her to go stock still.

 

_"I am highly disappointed in you, Miss Monroe. Who told you to come?"_

 

Evelyn shivered at the tone of his voice, her eyes growing wide.

_How...how did he know I was here? And why’s he talking like that?_

 

She plagued herself with so many questions that she felt herself turning silly.

 

''But... I suppose you've been a diligent, good girl. You may come now, Evelyn. _Come for me._ "

 

_What the...I guess he wants me to come in then?_

 

Without further confirmation, Evelyn twisted the knob to swing the door open.

 

“Uhm… I’m sorry for -  Holy SHIT!”

 

Little did she know… it wasn't the 'come in, have some tea!' type of come, but the sexy, kinky kind.

 

Evelyn all but threw the cake inside the room with a surprised yelp, shocked at the sight that now tainted her poor virgin eyes.

 

Her beautiful professor... whom she secretly admired… was currently balls deep within a fortunate female victim - paddle in hand as he fucked her mercilessly against the obviously sturdy surface of his mahogany desk.

 


	2. TWO

Never, in all twenty-four years of her life, did Evelyn ever think she would see the stoic and cold Professor Laufeyson in this manner.

 

 

He looked close to animalistic as he pounded into the female underneath him - his long raven hair dampened by sweat, his shirt open to reveal his chiseled form, and pants down just enough to release the cock currently nestled deep inside the mystery woman’s cunt.

 

Her professor was so concentrated on his task, that it took the screaming woman underneath him to alert him of Evelyn’s presence.

When he finally noticed her, Professor Laufeyson had gone sheet white, shock and terror written on his features.

Evelyn was frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth agape as she watched the two people in the room frantically try to cover their modesty.

 

The woman leapt off the desk in a panic, stooping down behind it to hide her nakedness. Her professor was busy buttoning his shirt with trembling hands after tucking his softening erection back inside his pants, having long discarded the paddle to the floor.

Evelyn’s eyes then looked down to the lemon cake that had spilled entirely outside its box, ruining a vast majority of the polished floor.

Without thinking, she dropped to the floor in a stupid attempt to shove the cake back inside the box, “Oh- oh my god, holy shit oh my god I’m so sorry, I- I just wanted to.. Holy shit..!”

Evidently, Evelyn was unable to think clearly in her frazzled state. In her attempt to salvage the cake, she only worsened the mess on the floor.

Although her ears were buzzing in a panic, she could still hear her professor’s breathless voice above her.

“What… What are you doing here... ?”

The only answer he received was incoherent babblings from a woman who was not in her right mind, “I-I- I don’t know I thought I heard my name - fuck this fucking cake! Holy fuck…”

Panic coursed through his veins as he felt himself raise his voice, “Just leave it. LEAVE!”

He didn’t need to tell her twice.

Evelyn got up quickly, but with the mess on the floor, she slipped right back down face first with a crack.

He did not expect that. Before he could even attempt to help her, she scrambled up off the floor, cupping her nose as she ran out of his office. The cake on her flats gave her extra speed as she slipped and slid through the hallway, leaving behind a trail of cake as she raced to exit the building.

Evelyn did not stop running, tears blurring her vision as she ran all the way to her apartment. Perhaps due to adrenaline, what would have been a thirty-minute walk home only took ten minutes with the way she ran.

She didn't even bother trying to find her keys, and instead started to bang on the door until her sister opened it for her.

When her sister finally swung it open, what greeted her was Evelyn covered head to toe in cake, with teary eyes and a bloody nose.

“What the fuck happened to you?!”

She did not answer her, and instead ran inside to bolt straight to her bedroom.

“Hey! Eve, what the hell? You high or some shit?”

Her sister was hot on her heels, following Evelyn as she threw herself haphazardly on the bed to hide underneath the blankets. “ Oh fuck, I wish. I’m dropping out. I’m so dropping out.”

Now, her sister became extremely concerned. “Hey hey hey… what’s goin’ on? Something up at school? Come on, you’re messin' up the sheets...”

Evelyn pulled the covers roughly from her head to glare at her sister, “I don’t give a flying, ever living fuck about the sheets Candice. I’m ruined. Oh god, everything’s ruined.”

She then proceeded to curl into an even tighter ball, before crying hysterically. She couldn’t get the images of her professor having sex out of her head, in addition to the way she made a fool out of herself like Bobo the clown.

“Okay, okay… I’m sorry. But take a shower so you’re more comfy, okay? We can talk about it over tacos.”

At the mention of tacos, Evelyn peeked once more from underneath the covers, sniffling, “From the place down the street? With extra hot sauce?”

Candice laughed at the instant perkiness, “Yup, only on Taco Tuesdays. Now get up so we can eat.”

Evelyn begrudgingly listened to her sister's advice, getting up from under the sheets to wash off the cake. It took some effort to detangle the cake from the mess of curls, and her nose stung as the water hit her face under the spray of the shower. With the way it bled, Evelyn hoped it wasn't broken.

When she was finished, she quickly dressed in an oversized T-shirt and underwear, opting to go without shorts as she sulked her way to the kitchen.

Candice was busy heating up the tacos, and Evelyn sat down at the table to watch her with a blank expression. Even after the shower, she still felt like shit.

Eventually, a plate of steaming hot tacos was placed in front of her. But she couldn't even work up the appetite for her favorite meal.

"So…" Candice blew on her taco before taking a big bite, " Spill the tea. What the heck happened?"

  
Exhaling deeply, Evelyn tried not to cry as she spoke, "You..oh fuck...do you remember, uh...professor Laufeyson?"

"Mmm!" Candice made a noise of recognition, her mouth filled with food. She then spoke with her mouth still full, "The one with the sexy ass accent? And the cheekbones?"

Evelyn made a look of disgust at her sister's open mouth before replying, "Yeah...him."

"Oh shit... he is fine as hell. But continue."  
  
Evelyn tried not to break down as she retold her story. But by the end, Candice was a screeching, laughing mess.

"Oh FUCK! Hahahaha! I'd drop the hell out too sis! Phew! You're fuckin' with me. Please tell me you're just fucking with me,"

She was beginning to grow upset, but Candice didn't care, "Did you see his dick? The hoe he was with?"

 

"You think I gave a fuck about looking at his dick Candice? And who he was banging the shit out of?"

 

Her sister gave her a look before she relented, "It's huge, okay? There. And I don’t know who she was..."

  
Candice calmed down eventually, and when she did, her tone grew a bit more serious,  
"So..what're you actually gonna do? It's not like you can just drop being a TA.."

Evelyn looked down at her untouched plate, idly picking up a taco, "Yeah... and it's too late in the semester to drop anything anyway. And I need the credits if I want to graduate on time…"

They both sat in silence, before Evelyn jumped up with renewed determination, "You know what? I'm just gonna confront him. Write a nice letter stating why I can't be his TA anymore, then leave. Then I won't see his face anymore. I..I won't.."

At that point, Evelyn began to cry once more. " I like him, you know? Fuck, I liked him. Now I can't look him in the face anymore after this. Please don't laugh Candice, I already feel like shit..."

"Hey... I'm not laughing at all." Candice went around the table to pull her sister into an embrace,  
" I don't blame you. You can't choose who the heart likes, okay? Confront him, then leave. You'll forget about him eventually."

" Okay… I think I'll skip the meeting tomorrow though. Way too soon."

  
That's what Evelyn told herself when she continued to skip meeting him for a week.

  
Whenever she thought about Professor Laufeyson, sordid images would replay in her mind, then she'd put off going to his office.

She was even afraid to check her email because just seeing his name on the subject line would trigger it. The look on his face. The way his hips moved as he thrusted, then she'd imagine it was her instead on his desk…

She was ashamed that her imagination even strayed in that direction. That she felt jealousy towards the woman that had the luck to get fucked on his desk.

And at the thought of that woman... something about her bothered Evelyn. She looked extremely familiar; chocolate brown skin, short curly hair… she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was around her height as well -

Her sister's sudden intrusion into her room interrupted her thoughts, " Eve, you can't put it off any longer! And you have to be on campus today anyway. Don't you have midterm critiques?"

"Yeah yeah...I know. Don't you see I'm dressed?"

Candice looked Evelyn up and down in approval, "Okay, good. Do you have the letter written?"

"Yup," Evelyn took the folded note from her handbag, handing it to her older sister to read,  
"What do you think?"

She watched as Candice's eyes quickly skimmed the paper, " Nice, looks professional and shit. He better not fail you. Make sure to hand it off in person, send a clear message."

Evelyn retrieved the paper from her fingers, placing it back inside her purse, “...Yeah. Definitely. In person. Got it.”

 

Evelyn dreaded the entire day going to his office. She couldn't concentrate on critiques, and she spent the remainder of the day moving at a snail pace in order to avoid the inevitable. She took her time, doing all sorts of things she'd never normally do just to get out of seeing the professor that plagued her with sinful thoughts.

It was around seven in the evening that Evelyn finally worked up the courage to march towards the science department, heading straight towards his office. When she finally reached it, however, her nerves took over completely.

She spent the next ten minutes pacing in front of his door, letter in hand as she contemplated what to say in order to salvage her grade. And the more she contemplated, the more her determination fled from her.

 

_You know what... fuck the grade. I'll just take the damn L._

 

Evelyn then proceeded to bend down, in an attempt to slip the letter of her withdrawal underneath his door. 

_Just gonna slip this under, then dip. Easy peasy._

 

However, the letter refused to slip under, remaining stubbornly on her side of the door.

"What the..get.. get under there...!" Evelyn mumbled to herself in frustration as she got on her knees, still trying in vain to shove the paper underneath the door.

 

She was about to give up when the door opened abruptly, causing her to fall forward fully on her hands and knees.

 

A pair of polished Oxford's came within her line of sight, and Evelyn all but froze in shock at the deep voice that rumbled above her.

 

"...Evelyn?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, couldn't keep yall waiting for it. Let me know what you think will happen next! Your thoughts are extremely encouraging!


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation. How will it all go down?

“...I am unsure as to why you are prostrating in front of my door, but perhaps we could discuss matters... inside?”

 

With every fiber of her being, Evelyn desperately wanted to get up and hightail it down the hallway. But she remained glued to the floor, staring squarely at the two imposing feet in front of her. Cold sweat began to form at the base of her back, and she feared her heart was about to burst out of her chest with the way it was beating.

 

Evelyn cursed her luck. Why did he decide to leave his office now?  

 

She shot up clumsily to her feet, nearly bucking her already injured nose against his hard chest. Thankfully, he stepped back before she did.

 

Evelyn adjusted her dress, dusting off imaginary dirt as she clutched the letter in a tight grip.

She then proceeded to enter his office with hesitant, stiff steps, avoiding his gaze with a lowered head.

 

She could hear him sigh audibly, shutting the door behind him before moving around her to sit behind his desk.

  


An awkward silence descended upon the room, alongside a tension so thick she could cut it with a knife.

 

Evelyn remained standing, hands clammy with sweat as she looked at anything _but_ Professor Laufeyson. It was as if suddenly, the vintage furniture in his office became immensely interesting. The green wallpaper had a pretty pattern to it as well-

 

The clearing of his throat breached the silence, then the sound of his voice reverberated throughout the room, “Would you please just...sit? You aren’t a stranger, Miss Monroe.”

 

She looked up briefly at the chair situated in front of his desk. Almost instantly, distracting images of professor Laufeyson and that woman began to flit quickly inside her mind’s eye. Naked and panting, the tangible smell of sex, their unified moans -

 

“No. I’m good. I’m not staying long anyway.” Her reply came out much harsher and clipped than intended, but she honestly didn’t want to sit near a desk where another female had just gotten her back blown out by her professor.

 

Professor Laufeyson merely sighed at her answer, and she took it as him conceding to her stance. But she was wrong.

 

“Evelyn. **_Look_** at me _._ ”

 

The severity of his voice commanded such strong obedience from Evelyn, that she all but snapped her head up to attention - her wide, hazel eyes instantly meeting the cold, blue ones of her professor.

 

“ I insist that you _sit._ I would like to speak with you, face to face, as an adult.”

 

Slightly scared of what would happen if she didn’t, she obliged his request. Although, she made sure the chair was a comfortable distance away from the desk - which was a pretty wide margin.

 

If he was hurt by the way she scorned him, he didn’t show it. Instead, he met her gaze head on - not one flicker of embarrassment or shame in sight. Whatever terror or humiliation she saw in his eyes that night, seemed like an illusion.

 

“… First, I would like to explain-”

 

“I’m not telling anyone.” Evelyn cut him off abruptly, catching both herself and her professor off guard.

 

“ I-I mean, I told my sis, but she doesn’t go here, and um, uh, my momma ain’t raise no snitch, so please don’t worry about anyone else finding out. Because it’s none of my business. Zip Zip. Quiet as a mouse.”

 

Evelyn had the bad habit of babbling when she was nervous, and she seriously wished her mouth didn’t exist at that moment. However, it continued to have a life of its own as her words shot out rapidly, barely giving her professor a chance to speak.

 

“Evelyn, listen to-”

 

“ - And I came to...to tell you I can’t be your TA anymore. I uh...wrote a letter. I’ll accept an incomplete grade or something. I’ll try to talk about it with my...um... adviser...so yeah.”

 

Without another word, Evelyn got up from her chair to head straight for the door. If she stayed for another moment, she feared she would die from sheer, overwhelming embarrassment. It’s like all coherent thought fled from her whenever she was in the presence of this man.

 

She barely managed to open the door when it was shut back roughly with a loud _bang!_

 

Evelyn stood still in shock as the scent of her professor overwhelmed her senses - one large hand beside her head kept the door firmly shut, as his breath fanned against her neck.

 

_Ho..holy crapping shit!_

 

“I said _listen to me,_ for God’s sake woman!”

 

Although his voice remained stern, she could hear a bit of pleading to it as well.

 

Evelyn couldn’t trust her voice to speak anyway, so she remained silent - hands pressed against her chest in a defensive posture.

 

_He’s so close, he’s so close, holy...please back the heck up!_

 

She was practically hyperventilating at this point, and she was pretty sure she was about to faint.

 

“Evelyn? Evelyn, please...look at me.”

 

He turned her around by the shoulder, and he could see that her brown skin was flushed red, sweat forming at the brows.

 

She was now facing his chest. He smelled really, _really_ good, and when she looked up...his sharp blue eyes laced with concern bore into her being.

 

Evelyn had never, ever been this close to a man before. Much less one she liked. She never cared for a relationship and preferred to focus on her education. But now...her lack of experience was really biting her in the ass.

 

_Yep. Definitely going to faint. Fuck my life._

 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, before she was met with darkness.

  
  


                                            

 

**_____________**

  
  


The first thing Evelyn felt, was pure _warmth_. She felt so comfortable and at peace, that she didn't want to move. Or wake up.

 

She nuzzled her face further into this warmth, as a soothing caress went up and down her back, then alongside her waist. It felt really good, and Evelyn was pretty much a melted puddle of goodness at this point.

 

The tantalizing scent of her professor filled her nostrils - lavender, some other scent, whatever the hell it was that men wore these days lulled Evelyn deeper into -

 

_Wait...wait a minute…_

 

…. professor?

 

Evelyn's eyes shot open as her sleep-addled mind began to gain awareness.

Two long, strong arms trapped her in an embrace, as she slept comfortably on the lap of professor Laufeyson.

 

Her face had been burrowed into his neck, and he had a possessive grip on her hip and arm as he caressed both idly.

 

_What..what in the ducking fuck is goin' on??!_

 

Evelyn was freaking out mentally at this point, but she was too scared to move. She had fainted, which was embarrassing enough. But how in the world did she end up in her professor's lap of all places?

 

They were still within the confines of his office from what she could see, and that he had settled them on the couch that was in the far corner of the room.

 

It was rarely used, however, and she recalled having to dust it off on multiple occasions. It was taking up space, and she always wondered why he even bothered to keep it there.

 

_Well...it obviously came in handy now._

 

But she was confused as to why he didn't just leave her on the couch until she woke up, and took to holding her instead.

 

She could no longer ponder over it however, as the deep rumbling of her professor's voice through his chest startled the wits right out of her.

 

" Since you are awake...perhaps we could now continue our conversation?"

 

Evelyn merely let out a high pitched _'mhmm!'_

At the moment, she couldn’t even speak if she wanted to. If her anxiety was bad before, it shot up several more levels.

 

All she could think about was the fact that she was actually sitting in _his lap._ And that he was _touching_ her. It was a wonder she hadn’t fainted again. Her dress had also ridden up quite a bit because of the way he was touching her, but she didn’t want to draw attention to that area by adjusting it.

 

He exhaled above her, continuing his soothing ministrations against her hip and shoulder, " I...I apologize for startling you. If I had known you were so...weak hearted, I would not have done that. But I couldn't just watch you leave when I hadn't even begun to speak my part."

 

His tone had shifted drastically from the stern, cold professor she had become used to. It was calming...and gentle.  And gentle was never a word she thought could be attached to this man. _Well, the more you know…_

 

"That night… I didn't expect for anyone, least of all you, to be there. I was sure the door was locked, but I was sorely mistaken. I… I apologize sincerely for what you had to see, and for how I treated you. It is no excuse, but I was quite panicked."

  
  


_So...it hadn't been a trick of the eyes. He was just as embarrassed about it as I was. But…_

 

"Who...who was she?" Evelyn blurted out the first thing that came to mind, and once again wished she could bite off her own tongue.

 

She felt him stiffen significantly against her, before he gave a cool, distant reply, " I'm afraid that isn't any of your business. You have no need to concern yourself with her."

 

The words left her mouth before she could stop herself, " But..but she looked really familiar. She was around my skin tone, had a similar hairstyle, and she was around my… my...height…"

 

_Those were… a lot of my's..._

 

Now that Evelyn thought about it...the only reason she entered his office was that she thought she heard her name. Very clearly.

 

She was a bit on the slow side when it came to these things, so it took a while before she could put two and two together.

 

_Wait...no, that couldn't be. I'm definitely tripping. Am I overthinking shit? She...was she? -_

 

"Perhaps it is time for you to head home."

 

He shifted her off his lap quite suddenly, and she was ashamed to say she was getting quite ~~aroused~~ comfortable sitting there.

 

She watched him with wide eyes as he got up, and began to take his long overcoat from the hanger, “You were out for approximately half an hour, and it has gotten quite late. I will take you home.”

 

Evelyn knew if she pursued the question, he’d most likely get irritated with her. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility...

 

“Uh...but is she a student here? Or.. or…”

 

“ _Evelyn.”_

 

He turned around to look at her, his eyes glacier, “I will _not_ repeat myself.”

 

_Well yikes… okay then…_

 

Seeing her expression, he sighed in resignation, “No, she is not a student. Please leave it at that.”

 

Evelyn got up silently from the couch, picking up her cardigan before slipping on her flats, “Yeah… um...sorry. I don’t live far from campus, so I can just walk-”

 

“When I said that I would take you home, it wasn’t a question.”

 

He opened the door, waiting for her to step out. “After you.”

 

The drive back in his car had been mostly silent so far, and Evelyn had no intention of breaking it. She was drained both physically and mentally, and she was glad she had no classes the next day.

 

But she could see from her periphery that he stole glances at her from time to time, like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how.

 

It wasn’t often that her professor was lost for words, so she was curious as to what he wanted to say. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long, “...I understand if your decision is solidified, regarding being my TA. However...I would be extremely grateful if you were to remain. I… I value your presence.”

 

Evelyn looked back at him hesitantly, “But...I thought I was doing badly anyway...that’s why I got you that cake, since I felt terrible about it.”

 

At the mention of the cake, her professor surprised her with a warm chuckle, “ Regardless of the circumstances, I appreciate the thought very much. On that note, TAs do not have midterm evals usually- I had just wanted to scare you into attending meetings more consistently.”

 

Evelyn was baffled for multiple reasons -  First, was that he chuckled. And second, was that he basically lied to her so she could come by more often.

 

_Don’t let it get to your head...he definitely isn’t interested. I’m his student, he was just looking out for me, like always._

 

_But then... why would he use my name that night? And that lady was practically my twin…_

 

Long after he had dropped her home, and she had settled beneath the covers of her bed, thoughts along those lines continued to plague her mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, please let me know what you thought, what you think will happen, etc.  
> It's greatly encouraging!
> 
> Updates have been sporadic so far, and I'm not sure about having a concrete schedule as I most likely would not be able to keep up with it. However, I intend to remain consistent with my updating, alongside writing chapters for _Ten For The Price Of One_. I have placed _NSOSR_ on hiatus, for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading once again <3


	4. FOUR

If Evelyn thought she would get a wink of sleep that night, she was sadly mistaken.

 

Her thoughts were insistent on replaying certain scenes inside her head, which led her to overthink many things regarding Professor Laufeyson.

She would get flustered when she thought about how nice it felt to sit in his lap, then she’d remember how good he’d smelt. Then the next moment, she’d want a dark hole to swallow her up when she thought about _how_ she ended up there, and why he even bothered to hold her.

In addition to that, she also spent the majority of the time thinking about the woman he was with. While there were many striking similarities between them, there were also differences. The first being that she was much more...voluptuous.

Before the woman could hide the entirety of her lady bits behind her professor’s desk, she saw that her breasts were larger by a considerable margin; While Evelyn wasn’t small-chested, her boobs weren’t nearly as large. The lady’s backside was also quite round and plump, taking the blows of her professor’s...paddle... like jelly.

In simpler terms, the woman was thick. With not one, but three C’s.

 

Evelyn refused to be a hater and assume she had some work done on her assets, but she wouldn’t deny the possibility.

She continued to compare herself endlessly to the woman - and what she thought her professor’s type might be.

The woman seemed much more mature, experienced, and desirable. And unfortunately, the more she focused on those differences, the more she found the similarities to be mere coincidences.

Evelyn even began to think that she probably _did_ mishear her name. After all, why would he say _her name_ , of all things?  
Although they had grown comfortable with talking to each other over the past year, he still treated her like all his other students.

He was more attentive for sure, but she attributed that to the fact that she was just slower than the rest of her peers.

 

And just like that, her insecurities continued to eat at her throughout the night, and well into the morning.

_Crushing on a professor really sucks ass…_

Evelyn was practically dead on her feet as she went about her day - she opted to stay home and laze about, neglecting to work on her art assignments. She’d curse herself tomorrow when she has to play catch-up, but she didn’t care at the moment as she curled up on the couch to watch her favorite cooking channel.

“Eve! Come do my hair!”  
Candice came bouncing into the living room, hair wet and comb in tow, “Cmon, get your lazy ass up and help me.”

Evelyn did not bother to raise her head as she replied, “Leave my lazy ass alone and do it yourself.”

“Pleaasee! You know I can’t do hair…”

Candice continued to pester her until she finally gave in, “Okay! Fine! But just know you’re cooking today.”

“Yeah yeah…” Candice plopped her butt unto the couch, handing her the comb, “Bantu knots, I want my curls like yours.”

As Evelyn began to part through her hair, Candice snapped her fingers as if remembering something, “Oh..! You still a TA for professor kinkster or nah?”

 

Candice yelped as Evelyn combed her hair a bit too roughly, “Prof...Professor what now?”

“You know...whack whack, paddle-waddle. Professor Laufeyson, duh. Did you give him the letter?”

Evelyn gave her elder sister an exasperated look, “Can - can you not call him that? Where did that come from…”

“Eve, you said he was tenderizing some booty with a _paddle_. He’s kinky as shit!”

“Is.. is that a bad thing, or..?” Evelyn never questioned the oddity of what she witnessed until now, as she thought that everyone did that sort of thing during sex.

“Nah.. it depends on what you like. Some people are into it, but not me.”  
Candice began to casually munch on some chips that had been left on the coffee table, “You should Google it - Bondage, whips, crazy sex toys, etcetera. Like I said though, not my thing.”

 

“What.. what in the world are you talkin’ about?” Evelyn was flabbergasted, and it showed clearly on her face.

“Look, all I’m saying is that he’s a freak in the sheets. End of story. Now did you give him the dang letter or not?”

Her head was still reeling from what she was just informed of, but was focused enough to answer her question, “Yeah… I gave it to him.. But…” Her dark skin began to flush red as she once again recalled the events, “I kinda like...passed out? Then woke up in his lap…”

 

Candice began to choke on her chips, “You.. you what now..? Like...how?!”

“I mean, I didn’t really eat much that day, and then he got too close -"

" - So because he got close...you fainted? Then you woke up...in _his lap_? _His lap sis_? Don't you think that's a bit...intimate for a teacher to do?"

Evelyn paused, resting the comb in her hair, "Yeah, but... it didn't really mean anything right? He was probably just worried…"

" _Evelyn._ Come on." Candice turned around to give her a pointed look, "Now I know you're not this stupid…"

"Well, apparently I am! What am I not getting here?"

 

Her sister looked at her oddly,  
"Man...mama sheltered your ass to the max. Are you actually this naive?"

 

Evelyn crossed her arms, a frown coming upon her brows, "Instead of patronizing me, tell me what the hell's so wrong?"

"Eh… you'll just get mad. Forget I said anything."

"Tell me Candice...or you can just finish your damn hair yourself."

Candice kissed her teeth, "Tsk, don't get mad, okay? He just seems like…hmm… how do I say this…"

She paused, considering her words carefully, "Like he's the type to...you know, fuck his students on the regular...have hoes on call, you know the works. Just warning you, I don't want your feelings hurt."

 

"What - No! I mean I get why you think that, but he's... he's not like that at all… he apologized to me, and when I asked about the girl, he said she wasn't a student -"

 

" - So she's his girlfriend then?"

Evelyn was stumped, "No…? I mean… he didn't really clarify…"

 

Candice sighed, her expression bordering on pity as she looked at her, "Look, I'm saying this for your own good...but don't get your hopes up with this man. First of all, he’s your professor who’s like, 13 years your senior? And then -"

 

" - It's just a damn crush, it was never that serious. Drop it." Evelyn's voice was cracked with emotion, almost yelling.

"Okay...okay... I'm sorry. You do you."

 

Candice grew silent as Evelyn rushed to finish her hair. After that conversation, she just wanted to be alone.

 

 

**_______________________**

It had been a few hours since Evelyn hid away inside her room, sitting at her work desk. She was upset with Candice not only because of the condescending manner in which she spoke to her… but for what she assumed about the professor that she’d come to know.

From what she’d learned about him, Professor Laufeyson was anything _but_ a womanizer. He had good looks, but she has never seen him interact with or entertain any female on campus unprofessionally - and they threw themselves at him in literal droves.

_Well, until that night that is..._

Evelyn wiped her eyes in frustration, as she tried to push Candice’s words to the back of her head. Sometimes she was helpful in her bits of advice, but today it felt extremely unneeded.

She opened up her laptop, intent on sucking herself into a black hole of memes and mindless entertainment to get her mind off things.

 

That was until a loud _ping!_ notification flashed at the side of her screen.

  
It was from her outlook account, where she had set up her school email address.  
She had neglected to check it in the week she was absent due to a certain someone, and she regretted being so childish now. She probably missed out on a ton of important emails from her other professors, and Evelyn hoped it wasn’t anything urgent.

But when she logged in, she did not expect to see _three_ unread emails from professor Laufeyson, the third sent to her inbox just yesterday.

 

> Laufeyson, Loki                         Fri 4/12  
>  **TA position**  
>  Evelyn, it was a very pleasant surp…

 

> Laufeyson, Loki                        Thur 4/11  
>  **Office visitation:**  Please stop by at your earliest convenience
> 
> Good morning, I understand that due to certain circums…

 

> Laufeyson, Loki                         Wed 4/10  
>  **Important:** Regarding yesterday’s incident
> 
> It is imperative that we discuss...

 

Seeing three emails in a row from professor Laufeyson really knocked her for six. Whenever she had questions and decided to email him, he would never reply- only answering them when he saw her in person. She found it to be counter-productive, but never really dared to complain about it. 

But considering the circumstances, she guessed it was understandable - he probably thought she would go around blabbing his business, so he took to damage control.  
Regardless, her heart started to race as she opened the email from earlier on in the week- opting to read them in order.

 

> Laufeyson, Loki                         Wed 4/10  
>  **Important:** Regarding yesterday’s incident
> 
> _It is imperative that we discuss what transpired. Please visit my office at the earliest opportunity, around 11 am. I hope to see you tomorrow, and promptly._
> 
> _  
> _
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> _Loki Laufeyson_

 

It was short and sweet, as Evelyn expected it to be. She suspected that even if she saw that email at the given time, she wouldn't have budged from her bed in the slightest.  
Clicking out, she moved on to the next one.

 

> Laufeyson, Loki                        Thur 4/11  
>  **Office visitation:**  Please stop by at your earliest convenience
> 
>  
> 
> _Good morning,_
> 
> _I understand that due to certain circumstances, you are hesitant in discussing matters with me. I have much to make clear with you, in addition to making several apologies. I would like to discuss this in person, Evelyn. It is very... unbecoming, and I do not want this situation to compromise any academic priorities you may have. If you would feel more comfortable speaking over the phone rather than in person, I will attach my number. Please, I implore you to make good use of it._
> 
> _Best,_
> 
> _Loki_

Evelyn found this one to be much more sincere, to the point that she wanted to hop down to his office right away - even though it was the weekend. She once again mentally slapped herself for acting immaturely, instead of facing the situation like an adult. She could only sigh as she opened up the latest email, which she assumed was sent after he dropped her home. 

 

> Laufeyson, Loki                         Fri 4/12  
>  **TA position**
> 
> _Evelyn, it was a very pleasant surprise, although in a rather odd position, to see you at my office door. I shall once again apologize for startling you, as I was unaware that you were faint of heart. Despite that, I hope that I have managed to clear the air so that we can re-establish our relationship to its previous state. Although, I am aware that you may still be uncomfortable working together with me. We will discuss things once more if that is the case, so that we may come to a resolution regarding your grade._
> 
> _If you would still like to retain this position, please attend my lecture this coming Monday - I am in need of assistance, and I would love for you to take this responsibility. I will also reiterate what I said this evening. I value your presence, as you are one of my most favored students._
> 
> _Have a lovely weekend,_
> 
> _Loki_

At some point in reading that email, Evelyn's heart had turned into a beating, mushy mess. He called her his favorite student, and Evelyn was practically mind-blown with this newfound information. She knew that he found her tolerable, more so than the other students in his class - but not to this extent.

Evelyn came to a decision. Although things might still be pretty awkward with this professor of hers, she'll make an effort to get over it, and get back to how things were. He had even attached his private number to his email, something that she never thought he would share. They were both adults, so she'll try to treat the situation as a minor embarrassment. She would attend the lecture on Monday and pretend like the entire thing never happened. 

 

But little did Evelyn know... that things were forever changed between her and professor Laufeyson, and that they would never be the same again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please let me know what you thought, what you think will happen, etc!
> 
> I'll try to get another chapter out before I leave for sleep-away camp for work on June 20th(No longer 15th, thank goodness), as I'm not sure about the internet reception there. I sincerely hope there is, since my contract ends on August 11th. I need to update! grrr!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and I sincerely appreciate very comment. Like seriously, they make my day!


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is late to the lecture, causing an unexpected reaction from her professor.

“Oh lord...please say it ain’t so! Shit... shit!”

 

By this point, Evelyn was thoroughly convinced she was cursed with bad luck.

 

The night before, she made sure to set the alarm on her phone for 7 am - but upon waking up to see a glaring 9:35 on her phone, it was then that she discovered that everything had been set to silent.

The Monday lecture started promptly at 8:00 and ended at 10 am, so Evelyn jumped from her bed in a frenzy as she rushed to get ready.

Having showered late last night, all Evelyn had to do was to brush her teeth, fluff out her hair, then throw on the easiest things she could find - a sundress, jacket, and flats.

She had already painstakingly chosen an outfit before bed, but she dreaded having to wrestle on the jeans she picked out when she was already in such a rush.

 

Evelyn wouldn’t admit it outright, but she wanted to look nice, or substantially better than usual before she went to assist professor Laufeyson during his lecture.

She spent about half the night picking out a nice outfit she thought best suited her figure, and agonized over her hair. It was difficult to style most times because of its texture - so she washed it, then installed flexi-rods to give her curls renewed definition.

 

But as she rushed out the door and unto the side-walk, she realized that all of her efforts would've been laid to waste regardless as she eyed the dark clouds that loomed above her.

 

She had no time to run back inside for an umbrella, and she regretted her choice of wearing a dress almost immediately, especially with its short length.

 

Evelyn swore under her breath as she decided to just book it towards campus, hoping she could beat the rain before it started pouring.

The weather in New York had been agreeable for the most part, despite it being early April - but of all days, the spring rain decided to make its appearance.

The raindrops pelted against her skin and dress ruthlessly as she ran, and her purse provided meager protection against the droplets as she held it above her head.

 

By the time she finally reached the building, she was thoroughly soaked.

 

Not only was Evelyn disastrously late, but she looked as good as a drenched rat. Her dress clung to her form uncomfortably, hair wet and sinking to her shoulders.

Thankfully the dress was opaque in color so her panties remained unseen. However, the outlines were still plainly visible as the material stuck snug to her body...and her nipples looked as though they wanted to rob a bank with the way they shot out.

 

Stepping inside, she made her way to the lecture hall hurriedly, ignoring her wet appearance. Her heart hammered inside of her chest, anxious and fearful of Professor Laufeyson's reaction.

He expected her to be there to assist him. Thinking back to his email, he probably thought she no longer wanted to be his TA, when that was anything but the case.

 

She continued to berate herself all the way until she reached the door to his classroom, with nary a few minutes left until the lecture was over.

There were two entrances to the room, and she opted to enter through the back. She did not want to see the immediate disappointment in his eyes, so she tried to sneak in unnoticed and sulk in the corner until she could speak with him alone.

 

But Evelyn should've expected by now that things would never go her way, as all eyes in the room went to her direction - including the ones of her brooding professor.

 

At first glance, she thought she had seen disbelief, then relief fill his features, but it was quickly replaced with its usual stoic exterior.

The lecture hall was pin-drop silent as she averted her eyes from his gaze, scanning the room of its occupants as a hand clutched her jacket closed. She was surprised that mostly everyone in the room wore weary expressions - an odd sight to see whenever she helped out during his lectures in the past.

Despite it being _math,_  and in the early hours at that, his students would still be fully engaged with the lesson from beginning to end. But now, they looked as if they were itching to leave their seats.

 

There was still around ten minutes left of the lecture, so Evelyn was taken aback when he decided to end it early, “I suppose everyone has done enough for today. Leave your quizzes face down on the desk, and our _TA_ shall collect them. You may all go.”

 

She had never seen 50 or so students spring up so quickly from their seats at the same time.

 

Evelyn squished herself against the wall as a wave of students rushed past her to get to the door, leaving the room completely empty in a matter of minutes.

 

_Woah, bad day today I guess…?_

 

There were a few times Professor Laufeyson would get into one of his ‘moods’, and it seemed like today was one of those days. As for the cause, Evelyn was unsure.

 

He remained standing there at the bottom of the steps, arms crossed and leaning against the podium as he regarded her silently.

 

His quietness unsettled her as she awkwardly began to collect the quizzes, the patter of the rain against the windows and the squelch of her soaked flats making the majority of the noise in the room.

 

She slowly made her way down the steps, trembling due to both the chill in the air, and her nerves.

 

Evelyn did not know what to do with herself when she reached him, holding the stack of papers in an odd manner to prevent them from getting wet on her dress.

 

“Uhm... do you want me to just put them there, or...?” Evelyn gestured towards the desk beside the podium, cowering under his intense gaze.

 

He leaned off the podium to approach her quite suddenly, and Evelyn nearly fell backward in surprise as he got closer, “You are...wet.” His eyes left her own as they trailed down her figure to linger on her breasts, “No...you are positively _drenched.”_

 

Evelyn was now consciously aware of her jutting nipples through the wet fabric, and she shifted uncomfortably in a sly attempt to cover them with her jacket, “Yeah.. um- I’m.. I’m sorry I’m so late, my alarm was silent, but I ran here as fast as I could… and the rain was -”

 

_“I didn’t ask to hear an excuse, Evelyn.”_

 

He took the papers from her fingers rather roughly, throwing them carelessly to a desk behind her.

 

Evelyn was startled. She knew he’d be mad, but not to this extent.

 

“I’m, uh… please just hear me out -”

 

“- I am not angry. You are here, are you not?” He slowly began to back her up against the desk, and Evelyn was thoroughly confused and concerned with the sudden turn of events.

 

_He… he isn’t mad? And...but why the heck is he getting so close…!?_

 

He was now so close to the point that he could wedge his legs between her own - and he did just that.

 

Evelyn’s eyes shot up quickly to meet his, filled with shock and disbelief. And then, her thoughts lost all comprehension when he began to idly play with a lock of her wet hair.

 

_Ahhgkssksnhdiqfhioqgh!!!!!!_

 

The way he looked right now...was an entirely different side of him she had yet to see. His eyes did not hold the coldness they usually carried, nor did he look kind. No...he looked as though he wanted to eat her whole. His fierce expression reminded her of that night. That predatory, animalistic look...

 

“I had thought.. that you no longer wanted to assist me, and that I would rarely see you, if ever,” his fingers left her hair to graze her cheek, “Yet here you are, and in this... _state,_ no less..” His breathing picked up as he began to trace a finger down her neck, and to her collar bone, “Why must you make things so _difficult_ for me?”

 

Evelyn struggled to stutter out a reply, “I.. I don’t know- I don’t mean to...to make things hard for you...I’ll try to be good for you from now on… and.. um.. uh... I’ll try to be on time...”

 

Perhaps it was the way she phrased her words, but it seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

The poor girl was knocked off-kilter as he pressed her body against his in a suffocating embrace; His face burrowed into her neck to inhale, kiss, lick, nip, and then suck with such force she could only yelp in pain.

 

His hands then roamed across her back to grip her bum, lifting her up to roughly place her on the desk as he moved further in-between her legs.

 

"Holy - ow! Prof - Professor Laufeyson, what... what are you! -"

 

" So much better… much better than I could have ever imagined…" was all he said, his voice choked to the brim with darkness and lust. It seemed as though he was deaf to the world as he continued his rough handling of her body, groping about wherever he could. Her legs were spread quite wide as he continued to rub against her, and Evelyn began to throb painfully down below due to his touch.

 

_What..what...what...what?!_

 

She had never felt such an uncomfortable, overwhelming sensation from her privates, so she weakly began to push against him in an attempt to stop his groping.

 

"Wait..please just...I don't know what - oh!" His hands went underneath her dress to grip her bare hips, shoving her roughly against the hardness protruding from his pants. He grinded relentlessly against her clothed center, causing her to release an embarrassingly strangled moan.

 

He mumbled into her neck with harsh, breathless pants, "You have not an inkling… of how long I've staved off the temptation of having you beneath me. Across my desk, and at the mercy of my cock."

 

Her eyes bulged out in stunned silence, her mouth open as she gripped his shoulders for dear life. She had no idea what was happening. She was so overwhelmed, that the familiar sensation of faint began to wash over her.

 

It was then that Evelyn truly began to panic.

 

" Stop stop stop stop STOP!!! Gonna faint, gonna faint, gonna faint!"

 

Fortunately, her panicked pants managed to break through his trance. The predatory look disappeared from his irises in a flash as he came back to himself, and he pushed away quickly from the trembling woman beneath him.

 

Evelyn looked as though she had been thoroughly ravished. Her chest heaved as the jacket slipped from her shoulders, the straps of her wet dress half way down just shy of revealing her perky nipples.

Her neck was marred with bruises - and her chocolate brown legs were still spread wide as she sat on the desk, open for display to his eyes.

 

Apparently, her dress wasn't the only thing that was now soaked.

 

The sight of her debauched appearance, and by his hands especially - would forever be etched into her professor's memory.

 

However, panic and fear began to rush into his heart as she scrambled from on top of the desk, fixing her dress before gripping her jacket closed with both hands.

 

"Uh..uh....I..I-I gotta go!" Evelyn bolted towards and through the door at breakneck speed, not giving him a chance to speak.

 

Watching her run away from him created deep-seated despair, and he wanted to yell in frustration for scaring the poor girl. He had gotten so excited, to see that she actually showed up, that he momentarily lost control of his senses.

 

Loki was sure that the chances of her reappearing to continue her services as his TA, were now zero to none.

 

He wouldn't even be able to settle for a substitute, having now had a taste of the real thing.

 

Loki ran a hand through his dark hair while considering his options, until he spotted something in his periphery.

 

In her haste, Evelyn had forgotten to take her purse that she had settled on a desk.

 

Seeing it, hope rekindled in his heart. She would surely pay a visit to his office later to collect her belongings, granting him another chance to speak with her.

 

With that thought in mind, he retrieved her purse, taking it to his office as he anticipated her arrival.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading - as always, comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated, I love reading them way too much and I look forward to them every update!
> 
> Now...I have some lukewarm news regarding the camping situation.
> 
> Since my twin has a position that requires more training, she left for camp yesterday and informed me of a few things regarding the wifi situation there. There is absolutely no reception within the camp, with the exception of a few spots that do have wifi - such as the camp office, dining hall, etc. However, the walk to these spots is a bit... lengthy as it's practically in the woods.  
> But! We do have break times and a day off, so I have time dedicated to catch up on writing/uploading chapters, as well as working on some art. Being surrounded by nature also fosters inspiration, so things won't be all that bad! There's technically a no cellphone policy, but that's only during work hours. 
> 
> In basic terms, there's wifi - but I can only make use of it during select times when I'm not busy with work/training. On the bright side, google docs doesn't require internet, so I can write during the night, then upload as soon as i get time :p
> 
> PS: I forgot to mention something deathly important, and it was that @milky_maid wrote me a gift. AN ACTUAL GIFT! It's called _A magical minx _, and it's a mix of harry potter/ Professor Tom! She surely knows my weakness, and def knows how to write it! I implore you to check it out <3__


	6. SIX

_You have not an inkling… of how long I've staved off the temptation of having you beneath me. Across my desk, and at the mercy of my cock._

_At the mercy of my cock…_

_At the mercy of my cock…_

Currently, Evelyn sat dazed in a bathroom stall as the filthy words from her professor echoed repeatedly within her mind.

She was not sure how to wrap her head around over what transpired. How could she, when the cold and untouchable professor Laufeyson, whom she secretly liked, practically dry humped her into oblivion?

Well, technically they weren't dry - but the concept still stands.

She could still remember it clearly, his disheveled appearance before she ran away in a panic. Due to how wet she was when he pressed against her, his white dress shirt had gotten wet as well. The material stuck to his body, revealing a tease of the lean, muscular figure underneath. His tie was off to one side, and his ruffled hair further accentuated the wild look in his eyes.

 

But the one thing that drew her attention the most was the prominent, impressive bulge that tented his pants.

Now there was no doubting it. At this point, she'd be an idiot to believe that her professor held no interest in her. However, his attack on her body came so suddenly that Evelyn did not know her next course of action, so she sat on the toilet endlessly pondering.

When she saw him next, did she act as if nothing happened?  
Was he interested in a relationship with her despite her status as a student?  
Or did he just want to use her for sex, as Candice suggested? And would sex with him be...rough?

She had just gotten a clear handle that he may not be a gentle lover - and that scared her all the more, especially considering his size.

Evelyn was a stone cold virgin. She was afraid to put in a tampon, much less the monster that currently nestled within her professor's pants.

She clutched her head in frustration, before sighing dramatically. Since she didn't know much about sex in general, she probably needed to do some desperate soul searching on porn hub and spankbang once she got home.

Evelyn eventually exited the stall, moving to stand before the mirror. In her haste to get away from professor Laufeyson, she ran straight from his classroom to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, hopping straight into a stall.

She neglected to check her appearance in the mirror at the time, so Evelyn couldn't help but gasp when she saw the current state of her neck.

"Lord have mercy…"

The right side of her neck was mottled with purples and reds, the hues deeply saturated against the brown of her skin. She was not one to bruise easily, so such a sight was shocking.

Evelyn lifted a hand to gently trace the bruises. As she felt them, she could once again feel professor Laufeyson's lips on her neck. She remembered the pain as he sucked against her skin, then the sensation of overwhelming pleasure that followed immediately after.

She could still feel his large hands on her body as he groped and squeezed her breasts, her butt, her thighs, her hips - just thinking about it brought back the throbbing to her lower regions.

Although what he did was essentially sexual assault - and against a student even, Evelyn was ashamed to admit that although she was scared...she also liked the rough handling of her body... especially coming from him.

She did not know what any of this meant. Wasn't she supposed to hate being treated so...roughly? Being manhandled?

Even with the strong infatuation towards her professor, this incident should be a glaring red signal to run the opposite direction.

In any case, Evelyn knew she couldn't walk around campus with blatant hickies across her neck, and Candice would definitely have questions once she got home.

So when she reached for her purse to cover the bruises with makeup, needless to say, Evelyn began to fret.

Because her purse was nowhere in sight.

She looked inside the bathroom stall, then on the floor, but nope. Nada. Gone.

She really, really did not want to go back to the classroom to check, especially after she had just ran away.

But her purse did not only have her make-up but the keys to her apartment, as well as her wallet. She could only hope that he left the purse in the classroom, so she could get a janitor or something to open the door for her if it was locked.

At this thought, she gained a bit of hope.

 

Before she left the bathroom, Evelyn dried her dress underneath the hand dryer for a bit, before tying her jacket around her neck in an attempt to cover the bruises high and close to her throat. She looked a bit silly, but it was better than nothing.

She definitely received some weird looks from her fellow peers as she transversed the hallways of the science department like a spy agent; tiptoeing, peeking around walls, etc. Just to avoid a run-in with professor Laufeyson as she made her way to his classroom.

She became even more vigilant as she got closer to the classroom door - she looked left and right before standing on the tips of toes to peek into the lecture hall for any sign of her purse, and the professor she desperately wanted to avoid.

Fortunately, he wasn't there - but neither was her purse.  
That only meant that he took the purse with him, the worst possible scenario.

Frustrated, Evelyn began to curse fervently under her breath and kicked uselessly at the door.

"The hell are you doing?"

 

Evelyn spun around so fast, she nearly fell backwards from the dizziness.

"Oh my fucking...Andrès! You damn near scared the holy ghost outta me!"

She placed a hand on her chest to calm her thumping heart as she addressed her friend, Andrès. Although they were in different departments, they had developed a close friendship in their foundation years of college, during which they took several classes together.

"Ha! Well, I ain't mean to. What're you doing here though?"

He then squinted his eyes as he pointed to her, "And why the jacket around your neck?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, attempting to act natural. She was internally panicking, and moved to subtly adjust her jacket, "It's fashion, dumbass. And I just lost my purse."

As she looked at him, her eyes slowly began to shine as an idea began to form.

"Hey...Andrès. You got a class right now?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "...In like, thirty minutes. Why though?"

Evelyn put on the softest, sweetest voice she could muster, " Uhm...could you stop by professor Laufeyson's office real quick? I think I left my purse in the classroom and he has it with him and... I'm kinda in a rush to do some really important stuff right now. Could you like, pick it up for me, pretty please?"

Andrès looked as if she suggested that he jump off a cliff, “ Oh hell no! I skipped morning class today…”

“... I get that. But come on bro, you still owe me twenty dollars from when we went to Wendy’s. I'll forget about it, deal?”

“Twenty?! It definitely was like five dollars-”

“- Yeah yeah whatever, are you gonna help me or not?”

Andrès crossed his arms, “Man, I don’t know. He’s really gonna skin my ass...”

“Alright, here’s what,” Evelyn stepped closer, resting a hand on his shoulder, “Get me my purse, and I’ll treat you to tamales one of these days. How’s that?”

At the sound of tamales, Andrès' face split into a big grin, "You better! Even if I don't get it, you're still buying me food."

Seeing his grin, Evelyn couldn't resist smiling as well, "Ha-ha, sure. Hurry before your class starts, and thanks again. You're savin' my life here."

She stepped closer to give him a side hug in parting, "Just drop it off in my studio - I should be there doing some work."

"Aight, you bet."

At his confirmation, Evelyn happily skipped away with a light heart.

She just wasn't prepared to face professor Laufeyson, so she hoped Andrès follows through with his promise.

 

 

_________

"...What did you just say?"

Evelyn stopped midway through her painting to address Andrès, who stood outside the opening to her studio.

 

After she had asked him that favor, she went across campus to do some work in the art department. She busied herself with painting for several hours, waiting anxiously for Andrès to drop by. When he finally came, however, he was empty-handed with an extremely bitter expression.

"I said, he wants you to come get it yourself. He wouldn't give it to me. On top of that," Andrès' voice raised by a margin, his skin turning red, "He failed me for the entire fucking semester!"

Evelyn could only gape at him in shock, "Oh…"

" Oh? Oh?! That's all you gotta say?!" Andrès turned around to exit the studio, storming out. It took a few seconds before he ran back in to say one last piece, "You owe me much, much more than tamales! And I ain't helping your ass again."  
With that, he finally walked off.

Evelyn could only lean down in her stool to place her face in both hands, before whining despairingly, "Oh shit…"

She honestly should've sucked it up and asked for the purse, because she was now sure that professor Laufeyson was pissed for whatever reason - and she didn’t know what that meant for her, or her chastity.

Evelyn left the art building with a heart filled with anxiety, making her way towards his office expecting the unknown. Would he… pounce on her once again? If he did, she wasn’t sure her poor heart could manage.

It was late in the evening, so the science department was pretty scarce, with the exception of those taking night classes.

As she walked to the door of his office, Evelyn couldn’t help but think of the time she spent with Laufeyson, and at what point her mysterious professor could’ve possibly developed an interest in her.

Now that she was thinking back, it was as if every little thing he did in the past gained significance. The extra tutoring sessions, their casual conversations - not to mention waking up on his lap. That should’ve been an obvious one, but at the time Evelyn’s low self-esteem insisted that it meant absolutely nothing.

 

She now came face to face with the door. Evelyn closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to steady her beating heart. She raised her hand in a sudden jerk to knock before she chickened out, and waited with bated breath for his voice.

A voice that did not come.

Confused, she waited for several seconds before knocking once more. But silence was all that greeted her.

_Did...did he already leave?_

Evelyn felt half relieved, yet disappointed at the same time. Secretly within her heart, she wanted to see him.

During the hours when she was painting, various scenarios went through her head of what would happen between them in his office. They were all extremely sexual in nature - and that scared her. She never so much as thought about sex previously, but it was if he was the catalyst to all things dark within her heart.

She saw herself being harshly taken on his desk, the couch, even the blasted wall - and she could barely even concentrate on her work as he invaded her thoughts to a frightening degree.

Evelyn still stood aimlessly in front of his door, now at a loss. She rested her head against the wood, sighing to herself.

_Why do I want him to treat me so roughly? It’s...wrong._

 

“Now, why would it be so wrong?”  
Evelyn froze as the voice of her professor sounded from directly behind her, his body heat warming her back.

"You're... you're here…" Her voice was quiet and meek, shocked that she said her thoughts out loud, and that he had heard them.

"That I am. Thankfully, I hadn't wandered far,"  
Evelyn flinched slightly when she felt him touch her shoulders, but he merely moved her aside to open the door, "You're here for your purse, aren't you?"

He acted strangely normal as he entered his office, expecting her to simply follow.

His behavior was so confusing...was he acting as if he didn't just maul her hours earlier?

She entered the office cautiously, eyeing his back as he shrugged off his suit jacket.

Without looking behind him, he issued a simple command, "Close the door. I'd like our conversation to be private if you wouldn't mind."

Evelyn would much rather have the door open. But when he turned around to give her the look, she reluctantly turned around to close it.

Once she did, he then began to speak, " Firstly, I'd like to apologize," he nodded towards her neck, "I did not expect you to mark so easily."

_That's what he's apologizing for?!_

Evelyn removed the jacket from around her neck, gaining the confidence to speak, "With all due respect professor, w..what you did earlier..um - it wasn't appropriate and, I'm not sure what you want from me -"

He raised a hand to silence her, "I understand, and I apologize for my actions. However,"

His expression was serious and stern as he said his next words, "I would not hesitate to have you again, writhing against me."

Evelyn was flabbergasted at the words that just left his mouth.

"...What...what do you mean by that - "

Her sentence was cut short when he made a step towards her, "To put things bluntly,"

Without warning, he grabbed at her waist to press her against him, chest to chest to whisper in a sultry manner, "I want to hear your sweet voice screaming my name repeatedly, as I fuck you against my desk."

_Well... that was pretty blunt._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the campers arrived and it has been SO HARD trying to find time to read, write, etc. because being a counselor is a full-time endeavor - from 7 in the morning, till 12:30 in the night. I finally found some lee-way, but there may be some grammar errors. Nonetheless, until next time!


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this one - after coming from camp (wild ass fucking ride, I tell you. It was a special experience...), I was busy getting supplies for school, working on art, etc. So writing/reading was placed on the back burner for a bit. Still, I hope you enjoy! I’ll try to have the next chapter up as soon as my schedule allows.

Evelyn stared blankly at the man in front of her, as his words and the close proximity between them stunned her into silence.

 

She attempted to formulate a coherent reply to his filthy admission, but all she could manage was a squeaky whimper.

 

"Oh…"

 

_Oh? Oh?! This man, my professor, literally just said he wanted to fuck me to high heaven, and all I could say was oh?!!_

 

Despite sensing the woman in his arms had grown increasingly flustered, to the point he feared she would faint again, Loki refused to relent as he continued to bombard her with his fantasies.

 

"I've watched you for so long, wanted you for so long. To see that beautiful smile of yours, shine just for me. To see you laugh, cry, and scream - Just. For. Me. I will have it no other way, from this day forward. I swear it. No longer will I settle for someone else."

 

His words were filled with such passion, such overwhelming possessiveness, that Evelyn could not believe that it was directed towards her. Of all the women he could have in this world, he wanted...her? Little ole' Evelyn? A student? 

 

She couldn't believe it. As she began to doubt the sincerity behind his words, Candice’s voice replayed inside her head.

 

_‘He just seems the type to...you know, fuck his students on the regular...have hoes on call, you know the works. Just warning you, I don't want your feelings hurt.’_

 

Because of this, Evelyn gradually began to think that he probably just wanted a quick romp in the hay with a student to satiate whatever fantasies he may have, and then find some way to shut her up later.

 She wanted...to be more than that.

 

“...And what makes you think...that..uh..I want the same thing...? That I want you?” 

 

Evelyn once again blurted out the first thing that came to mind, while attempting to distance herself away from him. She had tried to sound confident, but expectedly, she failed miserably.

 

Despite that, her words did manage to stun him for a moment - for he did not expect her to utter such nonsense.

 

He fixed her with a steady glare, daring her to disagree with his next words,

 

"Just moments before, in front of my door, you were muttering to yourself how much you yearned for my touch, despite my roughness. You expect me to believe otherwise?"

 

Evelyn was stumped, mouth opening in shock. She didn't want to believe he actually heard her and pushed it to the back of her head, pretending that his reply at the time meant something else. But the dastardly man held no reservations about burying her in embarrassment.

 

Nevertheless, she continued to play dumb in order to preserve the remaining scraps of dignity she so cherished.

 

"I could like...um... I don’t know, have a boyfriend..or..something...? I was probably thinking about him at the time."

 

The room dropped several degrees in that instant.

 

"... _Boyfriend_?" The forceful way in which he spat those words made it sound like it was the most repulsive thing in the world, his eyes now cold as ice.

 

He laughed mirthlessly as he closed the distance she had made between them, stalking towards her like a wolf eyeing his prey. "Now, pray tell, who would this... _boyfriend_ of yours be? I have never seen you with -"

 

He took a pause before he could finish his sentence. Slowly, his face began to twist in barely concealed anger, as if he realized something.

 

"...You mean to say…" his eyes slowly narrowed as he spoke through gritted teeth, "It was that daft boy that came to get your things? Andrès, was it? Pardon me for saying this, but I cannot see what has you so smitten -"

 

She wanted to play along with it. But the idea itself was so preposterous to her brain that she busted out in laughter before she could even think to stop herself.

 

"Oh fuck no! Andrès? Mr. Chunky Chunks? Phew! You're real funny, you know that?"

 

If she were any sillier, she would've slapped a knee before rolling on the floor, still laughing at his suggestion.

 

Evelyn did not look up to see his expression, but she guessed he must've looked pretty aggrieved.

 

" He's...heh-heh... he's just a friend. Did you really think..."

 

Evelyn trailed off, slowly recalling her interaction with Andrés earlier that day. His sour demeanor, and anger at failing the course after speaking to Loki on her behalf.

 

“Uh...wait… is that why,” Evelyn laughed nervously to herself, before looking up at him to gauge his reaction, “...Is that why you failed him? Because you thought he was -“

 

“- Of course not,” He cut her off a bit too quickly, slowly averting his eyes from her person, “ The boy had missed classes, with today being his third absence. As my TA, surely you must know what that means.”

 

His words were logical - if Andrès missed that many classes, then his failing had nothing to do with her, thankfully. But if that was the case, why was he avoiding direct eye contact? And why was he getting a bit red in the face?

 

"In any case," her professor abruptly cleared his throat to change the subject, "We have more important things to discuss."

 

Suddenly even more nervous than she was before, Evelyn's heart began to thump loudly at the change of his tone.

 

_Well, here goes nothing..._

 

“I...um, I now know that you’re attracted to me. But...I’m not sure what you’re expecting from me,”

 

Evelyn began quietly, twiddling her thumbs, “ At this point, I can’t deny that I feel the same way. But...I think what we want from each other is a bit...different.”

 

Loki raised his dark brows at her insinuation, “ And what exactly do you _think_ I want from you, darling?”

 

Evelyn sighed to herself. It was best to be honest with the man, he could tell a white lie from a mile away.

 

“...I think you just want me for sex. A quick lil fuck, fling, whatever. Then you’d toss me to the side whenever it’d convenience you.” She took a deep breath, hands across her chest as a source of comfort, “ ...I want more than that. I am more than that.”

 

His eyes revealed nothing as he looked at her in silence, seemingly unaffected by her words - but the slight tightening of his jaw was extremely telling.

 

Evelyn worried she might’ve been a bit too blunt about it. But his voice soon echoed within the room, unusually soft and complacent, 

 

“...I understand that due to my actions towards you, and what you have seen of me, that I have left a rather unfavorable impression of myself attributed by a lack of self control,” he began to move a hand to caress her face, but hesitated for a moment. 

 

When she did not flinch away, he rested a large hand against her neck, caressing her cheek idly with his thumb, “ You may doubt my sincerity, but please trust that I want you entirely as my woman, my lover, or whatever title you feel comfortable with. I...I admit my initial intentions towards you were not pure. However, just your body isn’t enough now, as wonderful as it is. I need your heart, your mind. And in return, you shall have mine as well.”

 

In response to his heartfelt confession, Evelyn could only gape at him with big, googly fish eyes. Why did she feel like she just got proposed to?!

 

Suddenly dry in the mouth, Evelyn forced herself to choke out whatever insecurities she had...about whatever what was between them now. He was so open with her - the man was usually extremely closed off with his feelings, she could hardly pinpoint his mood most of the time in the past...but now she could see a side of him she never thought she would ever witness. His vulnerability. She could at least show him the same courtesy.

 

“...I’m just - I’m afraid I won’t be able to make you happy… I’m not as experienced and knowledgeable as you, and other women... and.. uhm..” 

 

She could tell that her babbling had piqued his interest, as he gently prompted her to continue by massaging her neck in an attempt to help her relax a bit.

 

However, it only made it harder for her to speak, so her next words came out only a tad jumbled since she spoke as fast as possible to get it over with.

 

“You’rewaytoobigandIhaven’thadmypussypoppedyet!”

 

_Phew, got it out there!_

 

Feeling accomplished but mostly embarrassed, Evelyn turned her head away from his touch to cover her face, hiding behind her small hands.

 

An uncomfortable amount of silence passed.

 

“Could… pfft-“

 

In response to the stifled laughter before her, Evelyn slowly peeked from her hands to look at his face.

 

“Could you please, repeat what you just said? Just...just once more. I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

He was grinning from ear to ear, his expression extremely jovial to the point she gaped at him in fascination. When was the last time she had seen this cold, strict professor of hers laugh so openly? Never. With the exception of the little chuckle he graced her with once, his smile was a rarity. So needless to say, she felt herself blushing at the thought of being the source of his happiness, and future happiness to come. Oh, and the sound of his laugh was hot as hell too.

 

In any case, she righted herself before she decided to change her sentence completely, “Ahem! Mm! Uh...I said that I am extremely inexperienced when it comes to pleasing a man, as you’d technically be my first ever relationship. And first everything.There. I said what I said.”

 

His grin grew even wider at the change, “If those are your concerns, please rest assured. I’m in no rush to… haha... ‘pop your pussy’ as you so eloquently put it. As I’ve stated previously, I intend for our relationship to be a serious one. Set the pace however you’d like. But when the time comes...”

 

He leaned in closer, causing her breath to momentarily falter, “ I’d be more than happy to teach you many, _many_ things. Just as I’ve done in the past. I know firsthand how fast a learner you are, darling. You needn’t be so worried. I’ll be slow, and gentle. Your first time will be pleasurable - and like a good girl, you _will_ accept all of me.”

 

In those icy blue eyes, she could see his barely constrained lust - the tension in his shoulders as he held himself back from giving into his baser desires. He didn’t want to scare her away like last time, she realized. 

 

But those very words that left his lips, awakened something primal within Evelyn herself. Her skin prickled with excitement, and she could swear the wetness from her most intimate parts could rival Niagara Falls right about now.

 

_Since we’re both consenting adults attracted to one another...a kiss to start things off wouldn’t be so bad, right? Yep. A nice little peck. Just to see what it’s like..._

 

Horny Evelyn™ has finally made an appearance. So, spurred on by adrenaline and hormones, she decided to take the plunge and ask for one.

 

"Then...then to start things off, how about a kiss? I mean - just a peck, I've..oh shit, this is so embarrassing - I mean, I've always imagined what it would be like...with you. So yeah…"

 

Loki seemed surprised that she even suggested it, his eyes widening by a fraction. “While extremely tempting my dear, I fear I lack the self control at the moment to have it be…’just a kiss’. Unless, you’d be willing to take the risk.”

 

Evelyn pretended to think about it for a moment, before replying with a sharp nod of her head, “Yep, I’m sure. Since I’m with you now...I kinda want to get used to being intimate with someone. Baby steps. So yeah... let's do it."

 

The air changed, charging with so much tension it was almost stifling. She watched as he came closer to her, his entire demeanor giving away the excitement he felt at the opportunity to finally kiss her without reproach.

 

Their breaths picked up when he snaked an arm behind her back to pull her flush against him, while using the other to tip her head up by the chin.

Without breaking eye contact, he inched closer and closer, until their lips finally touched.

 

As soon as they did, Evelyn felt as if she stepped into an entirely different world. Everything disappeared in that moment, as if he was the only one that existed. His scent, and the softness of his lips were now the only things that mattered. Overwhelmed with this sudden sensation, she grasped at his shirt, desperate for more contact.

 

Loki had indeed intended for the kiss to be chaste - but the sudden action on her part spurred him to take things just a tad further. It was a bit underhanded, but a little pinch to her hip gave him all the access to her mouth he needed.

 

Instead of focusing on the sudden pain to her hip, her senses were instead zoned in on the sensation of his tongue that was now inside her mouth. She moaned, reveling at how it felt to have him inside her. She imagined her first kiss to be a sloppy mess, but the man kissed with sensual grace. Aside from the masterful use of his tongue that was about to leave her a panting mess, the subtle movements of his hips against her own left her wanting for more.

 

Without breaking the kiss, he turned them around so that she was now backed up against his desk. The position reminded her of when he first embraced her in his classroom - her legs open for him to stand between them, and the familiar hardness that pressed against her core.

 

She let out a small gasp against his lips when he began to grind said erection against her with earnest, the sudden jolt of pleasure catching her off-guard. Delighted at the sounds coming from the young woman before him, he grew even bolder, slowly moving his hands away from her hips to grasp her butt - lifting her unto his desk in one fell swoop.

 

_Heh…”just a peck” my ass. I might actually get fuckidy fucked to the moon and back at this rate. So much for going slow…_

 

Unexpectedly however, her professor soon broke the kiss of his own volition. She was about to protest, but the look in his eyes shut her up immediately. It was filled to the brim with want, and she worried that they now passed the point of no return.

 

“I would like to touch you...even more. May I?”

 

She was in a bit of a daze, so she was confused as to what he was asking of her. Weren’t they already touching?

 

Smiling at her confusion, he made it easier for her by showing exactly what he meant.

 

So, Evelyn jumped in surprise when she felt his large hands cup both of her breasts through her dress.

 

She didn't stop him when he began to massage them - it was as if she were in a trance like state of pleasure. She watched his hands with rapt attention as he played with her breasts, and just the sight of her professor touching her in such an intimate way caused the ache in her sex to worsen. 

 

She jerked against his hardness with a sudden pinch of a nipple, causing him to release a deep groan of pleasure. 

 

Evelyn decided that was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard, and she wanted more of it.

 

So, she began to move her hips in tandem with his, bringing about a friction that left them moaning unashamedly.

 

"You feel so good, my dear Evelyn… fuck! - I'd give anything in the world to be deep inside your tight-"

 

_Knock knock!_

 

"- Hey..uh... professor Laufeyson? You in there?"

 

The jarring voice of Andrès froze the two lovers within the room,  effectively breaking the spell of wanton abandon between them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Sorry about that. Anyway! I have some exciting news y’all - I got tickets to go see betrayal! When I first heard it was comin to New York, I couldn’t miss the opportunity. So excited, going to see the play at October 13th~


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrès interrupts Evelyn and Loki in their little tryst - but this professor of ours handles the situation exceptionally well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...ahem. This took longer than I thought, despite it being short, because I had to take several breaks while writing. I still get shy writing spicy scenes, because I’m always like “I can’t believe I’m writing this filthy shit.” I read it all the time, but actually writing it gets me blushing. Anyway, I’m going to start drafting the next chapter directly after I post this one, so the wait shouldn’t be as torturous.

“Sir, I know it’s after hours but...but I just gotta talk to you bout’ this grade man.”

 

The voice of Andrès was extremely jarring to the pair within the room, the shock freezing them momentarily.

 

Cursing inwardly, ire overtook Loki’s eyes. Having been disturbed from finally ravishing his prize, he was none too pleased. 

 

Evelyn, on the other hand, was extremely rattled by the interruption. 

 

The knocking persisted - and the more it did, the more her anxiety grew. Her professor turned his head to glare daggers at the door, but made no move to relinquish his hold on Evelyn’s body.

 

Instead, he turned back around to kiss her with increased urgency, almost causing a startled squeak to leave her mouth. It seems no interruption would be able to stop a man on a mission.

 

“Hey! - someone’s at the door, what are you doin’?!” She whispered harshly against his mouth, actively attempting to ignore his hands now massaging her inner thighs.

 

“You locked the door, didn’t you?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, but -“

 

“ - Then all we have to do…” Evelyn whimpered against her will once she felt his fingers ghost across her clothed sex, his deep voice entering her ear in a sultry whisper, “Is pass the time until he leaves. Quietly.”

 

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. He wanted to continue doing naughty things to her, with someone just outside the door? 

 

“Are...you being serious right now? Like, deadass?”

 

He narrowed his eyes, voice low and gravely, “Extremely.”

 

She felt as his hands went further beneath her dress, fingers teasing the waistband of her underwear, “If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop. Whatever you want, love.”

 

Evelyn knew damn well she should tell him to stop - the situation right now was extremely scandalous, much more scandalous than swiping overpriced goods from her college cafeteria.

 

She probably wouldn’t be able to look Andrès straight in the eyes after this, with the knowledge that she did indecent things with her teacher while he was right outside the door.

 

And yet, she felt the ache down below worsening, and the need for relief increasing.

 

Instead of answering, she decided to hide her face in his chest, too shy to reply. But Loki wasn’t having any of it, “ Unless I hear your sweet voice, my dear, I’ll assume you want to stop.”

 

Letting out a small sigh, Evelyn forced herself to look into his eyes, her dark skin flushed with embarrassment, “Yes…just…. just touch me, please.”

 

Loki grinned widely at her response, his gaze turning absolutely predatory, “As you wish, darling.”

 

Without further ado, he shifted her underwear in order for his fingers to access her warmth. Immediately, Evelyn jerked violently at the contact, her pussy extremely sensitive to his touch.

 

“Fuck, you’re so wet already…,” he panted against her ear, a heavy neediness coating his voice, " How I wish to bury myself deep inside this little cunt of yours, my sweet Evelyn. But I'm afraid this will have to do for now."

 

Evelyn struggled to stay quiet as she squirmed ceaselessly in his hold, his thumb circling her clit firmly in a steady rhythm. On top of that, the salacious words that left her usually proper professor's mouth sent her over the edge, the presence of Andrès now long forgotten.

 

She had touched herself before, when she was bored at night. But it had never felt this good. This intense.

 

In an active effort to keep her quiet, Loki opted to keep her mouth busy with his tongue.

 

Before long, muffled pants and groans were the only sounds that filled the room.

 

If Andrès was stupid enough to remain outside the door for that long, he definitely would’ve found that something was amiss.

 

While Loki’s fingers were busy teasing Evelyn’s cunt, his other hand sought her breast, massaging and squeezing the bountiful mound. She shuddered, gripping his shoulders tightly as he showered her body with affection. 

 

She wondered, in the depths of her mind, if he would be satisfied with just this. Shouldn’t she be... touching him too? He was doing some wonderful things with his hands, and she wanted to contribute to his pleasure as well.

 

Evelyn slowly moved a hand from his shoulders, trailing to his chest, then his abdomen. She knew what his physique was like since she caught a glimpse of it that fateful day in his office, but feeling the hard muscles for herself was another thing entirely. 

 

Loki was acutely aware of her fingers, the shyness of her touch. Her innocent exploration stiffened his cock beyond measure.

 

And then...her hand went lower to grasp said cock through his trousers.

 

He couldn't stifle the loud groan against her lips, bucking into her hands. Such a bold move from his supposedly shy student was rather unexpected.

 

Shocked at his reaction, she moved her hand away hastily," Shit - my bad! I didn't mean to hurt -"

He placed her hand firmly back to his erection, his hand covering hers, "You could never hurt me, little flower."

 

She raised her eyes from their joined hands to meet his hooded ones, blushing furiously at the next suggestion to leave her mouth.

 

"So...then, can...can I...like, feel you? Like, um, actually touch you...and stuff?"

 

She didn't know how to articulate eloquently that she wanted his cock in her hands, so that would have to do.

 

But she almost regretted asking when she felt him freeze visibly, pausing his ministrations. He stared at her for several seconds, his gaze intense beneath his lashes. 

 

“Do you know...exactly what you’re asking for? You are under no obligation -”

 

“ - I...I want to. I’m sure. Since you’re touching me, that means I should get to touch you, right?”

 

He quirked a brow,“...You make a fair point. Well, since you so wish it,” He moved her hand away temporarily, unbuckling his belt while he held her gaze, “Then touch me you shall.”

 

In the next moment, his straining, leaking cock was finally released from the confines of his pants.

 

Her eyes went wide, unable to look away. She knew he was big. But to see it up close, she couldn’t help but fear for the future well-being of her pussy. She had seen plenty of dicks courtesy to a group chat with her friends, but never one quite so intimidating.

 

Any lick of confidence she previously held left her, and she found herself at a loss. Sensing this, he once again took her small hand in his own to guide it towards his cock, “It seems this will be our first...lesson together. Here, try holding me. Yes...yes...just like that,” he moved her hand firmly along his shaft, squeezing her hand so she knew to hold him with a firm grip. He hissed at the intense amount of pleasure brought forth from her inexperienced hands, his eyes closing in ecstasy.

 

Evelyn watched with rapture as both of their hands worked his cock - he felt so thick, so hot in her hands. She looked up to his face, and her heart stuttered once she saw his expression. His eyes were closed in stern concentration, uneven pants leaving his lips. She was seeing an entirely different side to the professor she admired for so long, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face. His cock. She was bewitched.

 

Loki removed his hand from around hers, allowing Evelyn to freely stroke his length while he reverted his attention to her body. His lips went to attack her neck, and a hand went to her dripping heat once again. She was extremely wet, wetter than he anticipated, and that excited him to no end. While he was tempted to have his fingers inside her, his dick, to feel her soft walls surround him- he was aware that she probably wouldn’t be ready for such an intrusion. So instead, he focused once more on her clit, stimulating the nub in a way he knew brought absolute pleasure.

 

They gripped each other for dear life as they nipped, kissed, stroked and rubbed each other to the precipice. 

Her wrist felt tired from working his cock without rest, but she couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. She felt so good, and was even happier that he felt pleasure from her touch despite her lack of knowledge in what to do. 

 

Before long, she felt a steady pressure building up as her professor continued to relentlessly circle her clit. The feeling itself was so overwhelming, she couldn’t help the words that tumbled from her mouth, “Professor... sir, oh fuck, Loki - something’s coming - it feels so good, please don’t stop, please don’t -“

 

It felt so good that she literally felt tears welling in her eyes. She wasn’t sure if that was normal, but she was too lost to care. Her professor’s voice, husky from exertion, entered her ears not long after the outburst, his heart leaping from his chest at hearing his name from her lips, “Are you going to come, sweet pet? Yes, come for me, we’ll come together, I...I won’t last much longer -“

 

Quite suddenly, her vision blanked. Her body jerked violently against his, momentarily losing control of her limbs as she lunged forward. Evelyn’s mouth hung open in silent euphoria, her eyes squeezed shut. Her body convulsed intensely, so much that she hit a leg quite hard against the desk because of the abrupt movement. To witness her climax so wildly, Loki lost all control. He came soon after, ropes of cum coating the hand and thighs of his little lover. It wouldn’t stop pumping for a while, to the point a pool of cum settled on the desk between her legs. 

 

Loki had never released such a copious amount in a long time...it led him to wonder how long he’d been starved of this satisfaction.

 

He rested his forehead against hers, a happy, wide smile gracing his features. Because for the first time in 36 years, he felt extremely content with his life. He wouldn’t let Evelyn go, even if his life depended on it. She was now his, and no one else’s.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was quite spicy, eh? Had to hit y’all with a bit of fan service. 
> 
> I was especially inspired to write after seeing betrayal on Sunday! Goodness lord, I was sitting beside my sister in the theater and when the curtains went up, we were fangirling so hard it wasn’t even funny. Seeing Tom perform live served as inspiration, I suppose. The play was phenomenal- the lighting, the music, and the actors just made the production a wonderful experience. My mom sat on the other side of the theater, and she enjoyed it as well. She was familiar with Tom and my admiration for the man, so when we got home and we were talking about him and the play, I almost died of laughter when she said this - “Him hot fi true enuh!” (Which basically means she agreed with me on his hotness, lol.) And also, we all spent a strange amount of time admiring Zawe’s feet. What can I say, the woman’s beautiful. And the interactions between Tom and Charlie in the play was absolutely golden, I didn’t think I’d laugh so much in the play. Anyway, I’m rambling. Long story short - If you’re in New York, WATCH IT!!


	9. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, assignments have increased in difficulty- regardless I hope you enjoy!

After getting handsy with her professor, it was as if Evelyn were on a blissful high. She was happy, extremely so that at the time she didn’t care about the mess they made of his desk, or the roundabout way they had to take to leave the building to avoid being noticed together. 

 

Thankfully there hadn’t been a run-in with Andrès or any other lingering students, so he was able to drive her home without incident. 

 

Evelyn was not sure why, but she anticipated the drive to be in awkward silence, or have some sort of strange tension. This was a new experience for her, so she didn’t quite know how to act around him now. She was usually good at starting conversations out of thin air, especially with this professor of hers...but she had no idea what to say, or where to begin. 

 

While she expected to grow more comfortable in his presence after what they did together, it seemed to have made her even more shy instead. 

 

Strangely enough, he sensed her plight. Removing a hand from the steering wheel, he stopped the fidgeting of her fingers by giving her hands a comforting squeeze on top of her lap, “You’re oddly quiet, for someone as talkative as yourself. Is something on your mind, darling?"

 

His deep voice startled her from her thoughts, her senses now aware of his hand dwarfing her small ones, “Oh..I’m fine. Just, um... thinking. Nothing important.”

 

Evelyn didn’t want him to view her as childish or immature, which she believed her current line of thinking was. She would much rather keep her thoughts to herself than portray the image of a naive, fiddling woman that she was sure he abhorred.

 

Loki, however, was persistent. Whatever troubled her seemed to affect him as well, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. “Evelyn, _you do know_ how fruitless it is for you to lie to me?”

 

One thing Evelyn disliked, yet admired about the man was how perceptive he was to her emotions. She felt like an open book most of the time, and she wasn’t sure she liked that yet.

 

Sighing audibly, she turned to look at him. His eyes were focused on the road, with a smile on his lips. It softened his features significantly, however small that smile may be. Seeing his calm demeanor affected her, prompting her to speak.

 

“It’s just… are we together now? Like, exclusive? It's probably a stupid question, but I wanna make sure we’re on the same page.”

 

He merely chuckled, his eyes gaining a teasing light, “ I did recall claiming you as my woman, yes? Or do you require more...confirmation?”

 

Evelyn didn’t think her face could get any redder. She pouted, her expression indignant, “Can you give a straight answer, please?”

 

Loki gave her hands another light squeeze, his smile widening, “It wouldn’t be any fun that way. Besides, I love it when you get all flustered. It’s quite cute, really.”

 

She never expected the word ‘cute’ to ever leave his mouth, nor the playful manner in which he spoke to her. If this was his version of teasing, she wasn’t sure her heart could survive the brunt of it.

 

“But to answer your question,” his tone grew more serious, looking away from the road momentarily to glance at their joined hands, “ It would be complicated, given your status as a student. We are indeed in a relationship, but this fact cannot be made known on campus. I am sure you know why.”

 

“Um...yeah, I get it. I’m still your TA, so it would make sense to keep things on the down-low. I don’t mind.”

 

Besides the obvious ethical reasons, she didn’t want to be hounded by jealous bitches on campus. Especially the faculty. She had seen a couple of her other professors throughout various departments interact with the man, and they all had the same little ‘I want your cock inside me, teehee!’ twinkle in their eyes.

 

Evelyn did, however, want to tell _someone_. What if she needed advice? But she couldn’t tell any of her friends on campus since they were straight-up gossiping hoebags. 

 

_I could at least tell Candice, right?_

 

“Candice? Is that your sister?”

 

He turned onto a familiar street, stopping at a traffic light. He then looked at her curiously with a raised brow, “As long as she doesn’t attend the school, I don’t necessarily mind.”

 

_I said that out loud? Again?!_

 

“Oh! Oh, really? You don’t mind her knowing...?” She didn’t think that last thought would slip from her brain and into her traitorous mouth, but she might as well roll with the dice.

 

“No, I don’t see why I would. She’s going to find out eventually, so there’s no point in hiding it.”

 

That went... better than expected. It seemed too good to be true, so she decided to test the waters a bit more, “But, I thought you didn’t want us to be public? And she could be a bit...judgy. In fact, my whole family is...”

 

Especially her mother. If she found out Evelyn was involved with her professor...she’d most definitely smack her into the next century.

 

He pondered for a moment, seeing that the topic worried her. “Public on campus, yes. But within our own private circles, it's fine to be more open. She’s your sister, not some random friend.”

 

He continued to drive once more, and she could tell they were getting close to her apartment, “...And regarding your family’s possible judgement, it honestly matters little to me. I only care about what _you_ think.”

 

Butterflies went haywire inside her stomach, her face heating up at his words. He only cared about what _she_ thought? Her opinion, especially within her family, was always overlooked - so she was extremely grateful that he valued what she thought about him.

 

She felt a bit embarrassed, clearing her throat lightly before replying in a quiet voice, “Oh...um...thanks?” She didn’t know how else to respond, so it sounded awkward to the ears.

 

He only laughed, eyes glinting with amusement at her reply, “Don’t be so embarrassed, I’m merely telling the truth. Ah, here we are,”

 

He pulled to a stop across the street from her building, and Evelyn felt a sudden sense of loss wash over her. She didn’t want to go home already - she wanted to spend much, much more time with him now that things were different between them. She was becoming so attached already, it frightened her to a degree.

 

Evelyn didn’t know he was calling her name until she felt a gentle pull on her chin.

 

"Evelyn? I asked if you've saved my number," he looked at her concernedly, brows scrunched up.

 

"Huh? Yeah yeah...I think I - oh, no... I didn’t actually," she pulled out her phone to check, but then remembered that she forgot to save it from his email a while back.

 

“Here, allow me,” he held out his hand for her phone, for which she quickly obliged.

 

Loki entered his number quickly, then called his own cell to save hers.

 

 When she went to take back her phone however, she was caught unawares when he took hold of her face to draw her into a hungry kiss. His hand moved to her neck, and the kiss quickly grew in intensity as his tongue explored the warmth of her mouth.

 

The kiss felt almost desperate, as if he wanted to savor her before he had to leave.

 

When they parted for air, his eyes were dark and narrowed.

 

“Mine,” he murmured against her lips, so softly that if they weren’t so close, she might have missed it.

  
  


* * *

                 

  
  


A few days had passed since Evelyn had last seen professor Laufeyson - or Loki, rather. She still had to get used to calling him by his first name, although she hadn't had the time to put it into actual practice.

 

She was still behind in several projects, and with final critiques now steadily approaching, Evelyn feared that she’d barely have time to see him in the near future, save for their meetings. 

 

However, the next meeting they’d have would be with the other TA’s in his class to discuss grading/proctoring final examinations, so they wouldn’t be alone.

 

Fortunately, she did have his number - she was just...too scared to actually use it. He didn’t contact her after that night, only texting her briefly to see if she made it inside her home without incident.

 

But he was a busy man, so she never expected him to be an active texter anyway.

 

She didn’t want to seem clingy and bombard his phone with calls and texts, but she did miss his voice…and touch.

 

Evelyn really wanted to slap herself. She wasn’t this obsessed back when she admired him from afar - it was starting to become unnerving.

 

She stretched lazily in her chair, sighing softly to herself. She’d been stuck in the studio for several hours now, yet she was struggling to complete her painting because her mind was too preoccupied to focus. 

 

Her senior painting class was meeting up tomorrow for the weekly group critique, and she wanted at least one solid work of art to show for.

  
  


She was about to resume painting, until her phone went off with a _ping_!

 

Her heart randomly started pounding, stomach warm with butterflies. Did Loki finally send her another message?

 

She went to check quickly, and was promptly doused with cold disappointment.

 

It was the group chat she had with several of her friends on the app _Line_ , and Andrès had sent a message.

 

Evelyn sucked her teeth in annoyance, before checking the notification to see what he had to say.

 

 **Yaboi Andrès** : _Can y'all tell me if I'm tripping balls or not???_

 

A flurry of messages pinged soon after.

 

 **Ieatass uwu** : _What happened? :C_

 

 **Chantel24** : _You're always tripping balls. Stfu._

 

 **Mandydandy** :  _what's tripping balls mean?_

  
  


Evelyn rolled her eyes. He occasionally had stupid shit to say, and the group chat always blew up her phone when he riled them up.

 

She was about to turn off notifications, until he sent one message that stopped her heart.

 

 **Yaboi Andrès** : _It's about professor Laufeyson. Y'all know him right? He teaches math in the science dept._

 

 **Ieatass uwu** : _Yea Eve's his TA. What about him?_

 

 **Mandydandy** : _Fucker failed me when I took his Statistics class last year. And I'd gladly take it again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

 **Chantel24** : _Yeah, why?_

 

Evelyn suddenly became extremely worried. He was just going to complain about failing the class...right? It's not like he heard anything that night. They were quiet, she was sure…

 

 **Yaboi Andrès** : _I think he's clapping cheeks in his office y'all._

  
  


Evidently, she was wrong.

  
  


**Mandydandy** : _!!!!!!_

 **Mandydandy** : _Now I know u fuckin lying._ (ಠ_ಠ) 

 **Mandydandy** : _Like, foreal?_

 

 **Chantel24** : …….

 

 **Ieatass uwu** : _Laufeyson of all people? How you know? Omg…_

 

 **Chantel24** : _Explain. This better not be stupid._

 

Evelyn's heart began to beat uncontrollably in her chest, her hands starting to sweat. Her eyes never left the screen as she gripped the phone tighter, watching as Andrès typed a string of messages.

  
  


**Yaboi Andrès:** _Aight so boom. Eve left her purse in his office or whatever, asked me to pick it up. I said hell no, but changed mind cuz I'm a good friend as you know. But when I went, he told me I was failing the class and all that shit. Got me fucked up._

 

 **Chantel24** : _Get to the point._

 **Mandydandy:** ^^^

 

 **Yaboi Andrès** : _Chill, I'm getting there. Anyway fast-forward, it's night and I just got out my last class. I'm still tight as fuck, and scared too cuz I need to pass the class. So I'm like fuck it, Imma go plead my case or just drop the course._

 

 **Yaboi Andrès:** _I ain't know his office hours but I went anyway, and this where shit gets spicy…_

 

At this point, Evelyn knew she had to intervene.

 

She started to type furiously, her fingers shaky as she did so.

 

 **Evie <3:** _Andrès. As his TA, I’d appreciate if you didn’t speak about him in that manner. He’s a private, proper person who wouldn’t do what you’re suggesting. Stop typing weird shit please._

  
  


It felt strange typing that, seeing as she herself caught Loki doing the exact thing Andrès accused him off. Only this time...she was the one on the other side of the door. 

 

Thinking about it again, she felt so off. Was she a horrible person, doing something so filthy in his office and liking it? 

 

Evelyn started to question her morals seriously in that moment, her heart suddenly unsure. She feared she may have bitten off more than she can chew, involving herself with a professor.

 

She anticipated awkward situations like this would be common place, and she wasn’t sure she could tackle them.

 

Another ping drew her attention back to the phone as she bit her lip.

 

 **Mandydandy** : _Eve, bless ur heart. We all know u wanna hoppity-hop on his dick too. ‘hE’s A pRoPeR pErsOn’ my ass._

 

 **Ieatass uwu** :   _And I oop-_ ⊙.☉

 

She became angry in that instant. _Oh, if only they knew…_

 

 **Evie <3**: _Unless you’re itching to catch these hands, I’d suggest you watch your mouth. I’m dead serious._

 

 **Yaboi Andrès** : _Chill, chill! It's really not that serious._

 

 **Mandydandy** : _I’m just fuckin with you, dang. You know I’m like this already >.>_

 

 **Chantel24** : _Y’all are outta pocket today._

  
  


Evelyn forced herself to shut off the screen, slamming her phone a bit too harshly on the table. If she engaged them even more, she’d only make herself out to be suspicious.

 

When she saw Loki next, she’d have to speak to him about this. And she was not looking forward to it.

 

She took off her glasses to rub at her eyes tiredly, stressed from the entire situation. 

 

_I need a damn break from this shit..._

 

Speaking of breaks, she was in desperate need for the restroom, as she was cooped up in the studios for hours on end.

 

She went to the only restroom outside of the studios, washing her face with cold water to help stave off the incoming headache.

 

Evelyn decided to just head back and get ready to go for lunch, seeing as she couldn’t find it in herself to finish painting anyway after that conversation. She hoped some food would help lift her spirits, if only a little.

 

As she was heading back towards the studio, she spotted two figures in the distance, a man and a woman, right at the entrance. She’d left her glasses back on her work table, so she couldn’t see clearly.

 

When she got closer and the figures became clearer, her heart skipped a beat once she realized who it was.

 

"...And these are the student studios, I'm gathering? For the seniors?"

 

Loki spoke to the woman beside him, whom she now recognized as her senior painting professor, who insisted her students call her by her first name - Cindy.

 

“Yep! We have about 15 seniors this semester, and they all share the same space, divided into cubicles that serve as their private work areas. It does get a bit cramped, but we’re working on installing more walls and expanding...”

 

Cindy spoke animatedly to a seemingly interested Loki, until something else caught her attention.

  
  


Sensing her presence, the woman turned her head, with Loki following suit. And as soon as he laid eyes on Evelyn, his visage immediately lost all of its tension.

 

Evelyn didn’t know how to react to his presence, especially since they had an audience.

 

“Oh Eve! Are you busy right now, by chance?” Cindy asked, her voice unusually high pitched.

 

She was taken aback by the sudden question, "Huh? Oh, no, not really…?"

 

"Phew, good! I was giving Mr.Laufeyson here a small tour of the department, but I have to head to a meeting in a few. I don't want to cut it short, so I was hoping you could take over?"

 

She could feel his gaze burning into her skull, and she forced herself to focus on Cindy, "Yeah, yeah! I don't mind…"

 

"Thank you for your help thus far, Cindy. It was much appreciated," Although Loki spoke to her, his eyes never left Evelyn's form.

 

Regardless, Cindy blushed visibly, “ Oh… of course! Any time you decide to drop by, please visit my office. I’ll be sure to give you a more thorough tour next time...” 

 

And with one more nod in Loki’s direction, Cindy scurried off, leaving the two completely alone.

 

When Evelyn turned once more to address him, she was startled to see that he had already moved incredibly close.

 

He took hold of her hand without warning, and she struggled to keep up with his long legs that took them to a secluded corner in the empty hallway.

 

“Profess- I mean, Loki! What’re you doing here? Why -“

 

Her voice was cut short by the look in his eyes. They were absolutely feral, almost black with desire.

 

It wasn’t long before he gripped her jaw harshly with his hand, tipping her face upward before delving his tongue inside her mouth with much urgency.

 

_??!!!_

 

And that was the only visible thought Evelyn could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I cherish them greatly! I’m still so baffled by the amount of support this fic has received, I never really expected much viewership. Thank you, I appreciate you all!


	10. TEN

It took a moment for Evelyn to realize what was happening.

 

He had a detrimental effect on her, this man - the warmth of his tongue that explored her mouth, the harsh grip on her jaw, and the growing heat in her body left her dim-witted to her surroundings.

She had no choice but to reciprocate the kiss, until he willingly broke apart from her. As soon as he did, her hand automatically flew to cover his mouth in bewilderment and panic, adrenaline pumping her veins.

“What… what are you doing?! We’re in the blasted hallway!”  
She panted breathlessly, her wide hazel irises meeting the dark, lust blown ones of her lover. What was with him, popping in out of nowhere, and then kissing her randomly without so much as a hello?

Loki merely quirked a brow in reply, as her hand still obstructed him from speaking coherently.

Evelyn yelped when she felt his tongue lick the inside of her palm, the action catching her completely off-guard. She withdrew her hand from his mouth in a hurry, a dark blush making its way from her neck, and unto her cheeks.

He gave her a wicked, dark smile,“ I haven’t seen you in a while, so I thought a proper greeting was sufficient.”

Evelyn was flabbergasted. “A..greeting? That’s what that was?!”  
He had the gall to look at her as if _she_ was the strange one, “Is a kiss no longer considered a greeting…?”

“No..I mean - yeah it is, but the way you just -” she paused, the amusement on his face apparent. It took a second for her to realize that he was just messing with her.

Evelyn sighed, her tone filled with indignance as she spoke once more, “What are you doing all the way here? I’m just so confused…”

Loki didn’t answer her immediately. Instead, he tilted his head to peer from their secluded corner, and into the hallway.

Seeing that it was still empty, he took hold of her hand and strolled into the hallway without warning.

He headed rapidly into the direction of the studios, and she struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

 

When they finally reached the entrance, it was then that he decided to answer her question in a quiet voice, “I’ve only ever seen you within my classroom, or the confines of my office,” he looked at her, raising a hand to brush an errant curl away from her eye, “So naturally, I wanted to see you in your element. And what kept you away from my office for such a prolonged period of time.”

 

Evelyn felt herself heating up inexplicably. He came all the way from the science department, a good 10 minute walk, to visit her despite his hectic schedule. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that sort of attention.

 

“Sorry for not letting you know what’s up with me, this whole thing is a lot to take in…”

Loki only shook his head, dismissing her apology, “ No need to worry yourself about it, darling. I simply missed your presence."

He stepped further inside the studios, his eyes wandering in search of her work area, "In any case, I'm genuinely curious about your craft. Care to show me?"

Evelyn froze. She thought he just wanted to see her, and not her actual work.

She wasn't usually shy when others saw her drawings or paintings, but Loki was a different story…

She worried he might be overly critical, or not care for her drawings at all. Evelyn valued opinions greatly, so showing him her work that was so personal left a vulnerable, uncomfortable feeling within herself.

Perhaps because of his ‘professor aura,’ he still intimidated her to a large degree.

“Uh...I wasn’t really expecting anyone, so it’s...really messy. Like, _very_ messy. I don’t really paint much interesting things either, so...“

Evelyn tried to muster up some lame excuse, but she knew she had better stop when she was met with a firm, silent look.

 

She cleared her throat awkwardly, then traipsed nervously in the direction of her little studio as his tall figure loomed behind her.

Thankfully, it was a Thursday, which meant mostly everyone had no classes in her department - so the studios were empty with the exception of the few absorbed in catching up with work. In addition, each student studio consisted of cubicles with tall walls built to hang artwork, so they were mostly obstructed from view.

When they finally reached her studio, Evelyn stepped inside with slow steps, her nervousness extremely palpable by this point.

If Loki sensed it, he chose to ignore it as his attentions were immediately transfixed to the unstretched canvas strung up on the wall.

 

It was an exceptional rendering of a fantastical, imaginative landscape, with an endless sky and billowing clouds. Vibrant hues of pink, blue, purple and orange swirled across the sky, with the trees and shrubbery reflecting similar shades in their leaves.

 

Loki could still see it was unfinished, as most of the brown underpainting still shone through, but it captured him nonetheless.

He gathered from her other paintings and drawings that she liked landscapes and nature in general, since that subject matter was the most prevalent in her work. He could also see that most of them had a whimsical, fairy tale like twist to them.

Loki smiled to himself as he perused. He loved learning more things about his little Evelyn, it made her that much more precious.

 

While Loki silently observed and analyzed, Evelyn was brewing with negative energy behind him. His prolonged silence was slowly killing her inside - the anticipation of his distaste for her paintings now the only thing that occupied her brain.

She got tired of waiting eventually, and blurted out her thoughts, “ I... know I have a lot to improve on...the colors are too weird, right? It looks pretty bad right now, but I’m gonna -“

“Forgive me my dear, but sometimes you ramble on a bit too much,” he cut her off quickly, putting down a loose sketch he picked up from her work table with utmost care, “ You lack much needed confidence. Especially when you’re this talented.”

Loki turned to give her a look, a look that betrayed his most darkest thoughts.

“It would seem that we have to work on that together, don’t you agree?”

Evelyn had to hand it to him. His ability to change the energy in the room from normal to horny was unprecedented.

 

She coughed lightly, hoping to bring it back to normal, " I'm, I'm sorry - I guess that means you like it, then…?"

"If I didn't, I would have been blunt about it." He stated simply. Her lack of confidence was slowly starting to annoy him, and he couldn't wait to rectify it in private.

Speaking of that...Loki itched to get her well and truly alone. He told her that he would give her time, to let her decide when to take things further...but surely it wouldn't hurt to subtly push things in that direction.

" You may not know this, but I'm actually quite taken with the arts myself," he began casually, “You could say I’m a collector, of sorts. And I happen to be rather fond of your type of work.”

That garnered her attention immediately, “ Wait, really? What other artists do you like, whose art do you have?” Evelyn blurted excitedly, a wide smile on her face. She didn’t know he was an art nerd like herself, and was happy to know they had one more thing in common.

“Among the favorites I’ve collected, it would have to be Georgia O’Keeffe and Thomas Cole,” Evelyn’s mouth widened in disbelief as he continued on, “ I do have some Bob Ross pieces as well, but I wouldn’t say he was a favorite...a bit too kitsch for my taste.”

Evelyn couldn’t comprehend the gravity of what he just said. “You’re...you’re actually being serious? You have an _original_   Thomas cole painting? He’s one of my biggest inspirations! And...and Bob Ross?! Georgia O’Keeffe? Are you sure you aren’t messing with me…?”

“I’m being entirely serious, darling.” Loki did have a rather extensive art collection, but he didn’t know this useless hobby of his would actually work in his favor.

“But...but they’re so expensive! Even reproductions cost a shit ton… and originals are like thousands of dollars!” Evelyn still expressed some doubt. It was too much of a coincidence for it to be actually true. Not to mention, that was an absurd amount of money to be splurging about.

_But his car’s fancy as fuck… maybe he’s just rich?_

While Evelyn’s face was scrunched up in thought, Loki’s smile took a diabolical turn when he started to speak once more, “ If you’re that doubtful, I’m not opposed to showing you my collection.” His next sentence came off as strangely dark, “And as for their price... when I want something, no amount of anything will stop me from getting it.”

Evelyn’s head immediately shot up, "Wait, you'd really show me…?" Her focus was zoned in on the first sentence, completely ignoring the lustful inclinations of the second, " I wouldn't want to trouble you…it's okay if it's too much of a hassle,"  
Although she said that, her eyes were extremely hopeful.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. Even if it somehow was, I care about your happiness much more."

Evelyn blushed at his words, "...If that's the case, then I'd really appreciate it! Ooh... I'm so excited! Is it okay if I take pictures?"

She was bouncing with radiant energy, her happiness infectious. If Loki had known seeing art would please her this much, he would've suggested it much sooner. He found her reactions to be unbearably cute, especially when her eyes grew wide in disbelief, or excitement.

"Of course, take however many you want. In fact...would you like to see it this Sunday, if your schedule allows? We will have dinner beforehand as well..."

"Yeah yeah yeah! This Sunday's perfect actually! Thank you!"

Without thinking much of it, Evelyn went straight to give him a tight hug in her excitement.

Loki did not expect that from her at all.

He was nearly knocked off balance as Evelyn’s warm body pressed against his.  
Loki could feel her ample breasts against his chest, the sensation of which aroused him greatly.

He’d never thought his body would react this way from such an innocent gesture on her part - but alas, he desired her to a frightening degree.

Loki cleared his throat and shifted in order to help alleviate the sudden discomfort in that area, but Evelyn took that as a sign that he wanted her to back away.

“Oh - I’m so sorry, I forgot where we were for a sec…” She thought he didn’t agree with the sudden display of affection - despite the fact that he kissed her himself moments before.

However, much to her surprise, Loki pulled her right back into his embrace, “ As long as we’re plainly out of sight, it wouldn’t hurt to sneak in a kiss or hug. I made sure of that earlier as well,”

His tone was very playful and reassuring, and she couldn't help but relax into the hug. She felt extremely paranoid earlier on due to the group chat, but that melted to the back of her mind. As long as they refrained from frisky activities in public, no more problems should arise.

 

Much to her chagrin, he decided to pull back after a while, placing a kiss on her temple, " Now that my curiosity's been sated, I fear that I have to return."

Evelyn's disappointment showed clearly on her face, but she understood that he had work to return to.

And with a few more parting words, he left her to return in time for his lecture.

Loki was immensely happy he took the risk to visit the art department today - if he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to make such progress in so little time.

Unbeknownst to Evelyn, Loki fully intended to make her truly his this coming Sunday.

His mind went completely rampant with sordid thoughts of what was to come - Her naked, ebony skin dripping with sweat, and the way she would writhe and moan beneath him. He'd be sure to cover her body with bruises as she's restrained by various -

Loki had to stop from going down that train of thought, reminding himself that she may not be reticent to his...darker desires. He'd have to be patient and slow since it would be her first time, but he looked forward to it nonetheless. Sunday couldn't come any sooner.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday when it truly began to sink in for Evelyn that she agreed to go on an actual date with her professor-turned-lover.

She honestly only thought about just seeing the collection at first, but then she remembered the second part of his sentence about them having dinner beforehand…

Evelyn didn’t mind spending more time with him at all, it was just that she was extremely unprepared for it.

She barely went out of the house even on holiday break, with either her friends or Candice dragging her out from time to time since she was practically a hermit. In addition, it would actually be the first time she ever went on a date, so she was nervous about that as well.

Evelyn decided to go to Candice for advice once more. She was nervous about her reaction to her newfound relationship with Loki, given that they talked about his sexual escapades prior - but as an adult, she was sure Candice would...get over it.

 

“You waited THIS... goddamn LONG… to tell me you’ve been shackin' up with professor fine ass?!”

Candice smacked her arm,” Are you outta yo stupid ass mind?”

Evelyn rubbed her arm, eyes narrowing in agitation, “ I didn’t tell you because this is exactly how you’d react. Hittin me n’ shit! Ow…”

Candice tried to calm herself down, “ Look, I got a lot of shit to say about whatever y’all got going on, but it’s honestly not the time, and you’ll do whatever you want anyway,” she sighed, pacing up and down the living room floor, “ Do you even have shit to wear? Were your nails done? Is your hair done? Did you even wax ya coochie?”

Evelyn’s eyes widened, “ I...I gotta do all that? Even the waxing part?”

Candice closed her eyes, “Lord have mercy on me today - YES you fool! You’d really have that man navigate the Amazon jungle? Because I know for a fact you got a whole forest down there.”

Evelyn subconsciously covered her privates, “What! We’re not even doing anything like that...he’s just gonna take me to dinner and show me the art collection…” Evelyn’s voice grew quiet, because she wasn’t even sure herself.

“Well, better be safe than sorry. I’ll even wax it for you and help you get ready. When is he picking you up?”

Evelyn picked up her phone that was beside her on the couch. He texted her earlier that morning about the time, and the form of attire that was expected,  
“ Uhm, around 7 pm…”

Candice glanced at the time on the tv, “ So we got about 6 hours or so. Come come, get up. We’ll get the wax over with first.”

 

* * *

 

It was 6 hours later, and Evelyn felt thoroughly violated.

 

She honestly should’ve skipped the waxing, hairy pussy or not - it hurt like a bitch, and she solemnly vowed never to put herself through that again. Not only that, but she spent nearly 3 hours in Candice’s room to look for an appropriate outfit, one that was apparently nonexistent within her own wardrobe.

In the text, Loki said to just dress casually, so she was going to throw on any dress in her closet. Which worked to set Candice off on another tirade.

So now Evelyn sat on the couch, waiting for his arrival. She did have to hand it to Candice though - she actually liked the outfit she picked out.

It was a black floral bell-sleeved dress, with slits at the sides that exposed the skin of her waist. It had a modest V neckline, and she was grateful that Candice didn't choose a more daring outfit.

She also wore a jean jacket to ward off the spring chill, so she was extremely satisfied. The only discomfort was the dull throb from her nether regions…

 

Before long, a loud ping came from Evelyn's phone, causing both her and Candice to jump at the sudden sound, "Is it him? What does it say?"

Evelyn was annoyed when others looked over at her phone, so she hid her screen from view, "Can you please back up?!" Kissing her teeth, she looked back at the screen to see the message.

 

_I've just arrived. I can't wait to see you, love._

She stared at the message for a long moment, before standing up on shaky legs.

 

_Well...here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crosses fingers for smut next chapter*
> 
> Thank you all once again for the comments/kudos, they seriously make my day. Blown away by the support!
> 
> Bonus picture : Evelyn's date fit, minus the jacket -  
> https://imgur.com/a/xYHdHx5  
> Photo cred: kishmycurls


	11. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Evelyn go on a date. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy chapter, more than usual as a treat since I'm going back to school on Tuesday. I'm taking a lot more credits this semester than the last, so I'm afraid I might disappear again in order to focus on developing work for my senior review. I hope to continue writing though, although I might be a lot slower since I tend to take me time with things.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

There was a moment where Evelyn thought she would get used to her professor's stunning appearance...but it was on this day that she was proven wrong.

When she exited her apartment, she could see that Loki was waiting for her just below the steps, leaning leisurely against his car.

And lord help her - If she loved how the man looked in suits, his current attire sent her into a tizzy.  
Forsaking the usual suit jacket, Loki donned a simple black dress shirt that sat snug against his form, with sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. His dark slacks fit quite nicely as well, and Evelyn struggled to keep her eyes well above his chest.

Luckily, she wasn't the only one who perused without shame.  
As Evelyn made her way towards him, she could feel his eyes scanning every inch of her body - and she grew increasingly self-conscious as he continued his silent appraisal.

“You are...the definition of stunning,” he said after a while, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, “And you smell delightful as well.”

Unsurprisingly, Evelyn felt a heated blush rushing to her face, and she stumbled to reply, “You - you look really good too…” If she was getting this nervous already, Evelyn feared how the rest of the night would fare.

Once they were inside the vehicle, Evelyn started to probe - as subtly as she could, about their destination, but all she received were vague answers.

At first, she expected him to take her out to a fancy restaurant because he seemed to be a ‘posh’ kind of person, but since they were dressed quite casually, maybe that wasn’t the case? She would feel out of her element anyway if he took her somewhere expensive, so she hoped it was at least a comfortable, easygoing place with good food.

And easygoing it was.  
After driving through the busy streets of Manhattan, Evelyn was pleasantly stunned to see that it wasn’t a fancy restaurant - but a taco bar.  
Before they even stepped inside, her stomach growled loudly with approval.

Loki laughed at the strange sound, and Evelyn berated her stomach silently, “It seems I’ve made the correct choice, yes? While it isn’t taco Tuesday, I figured you’d still have a craving for it.”

She laughed, surprised he even remembered what she said from that long ago. “I guess that was a dead giveaway that tacos were my favorite…”  
He smiled, ushering her into the bar with a hand on her lower back, “Indeed it was.”

 

Once they were inside, it took no time before they were seated and ready to order. Loki reassured her that she could have anything she wanted and not to worry about the expense, so Evelyn happily indulged - though she was still mindful not to choose the most expensive thing on the menu.

While Evelyn thoroughly enjoyed the fanciest looking taco she’d ever eaten, they gradually fell into comfortable conversation. It was almost reminiscent of the times they talked together in his office while he helped her study, before their desires came to light. Now though...the air between the pair was much more intimate.

Loki asked her questions about her life and family, whilst she did the same. He was rather tight-lipped about his own family situation, but relented that he was the youngest of three, with an older sister and brother. Evelyn tried to probe further, but he had managed to divert the conversation her way once more.

 

“....and I only wanted to shape up my eyebrows, but I ended up shaving off the entire thing! I remember putting on like, six pairs of pants because I just knew my mom would whoop me to the moon and back,”

Loki quirked a brow in query, “Were you attempting to soften the blow?”

“Yup,” Evelyn grinned proudly, “Though I gotta give credit to Candice for that one. I honestly think she loved getting in trouble with how wild she was...”

Evelyn paused momentarily, putting an abrupt end to her monologue. She debated with herself on whether or not to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while, before deciding to just get it out there.

“Can...I ask you something? Just out of curiosity...”

She could tell that Loki was intrigued by the sudden switch in subjects, because he seemed to be watching her facial expressions more carefully than before. He could easily see when she was flustered, and no doubt it must have shown on her face.

Evelyn shimmied slightly in her seat under his gaze, attempting to ignore the butterflies that fluttered within her stomach, “Well...uhm, why do you like me? Like, the actual reason?”

“...I beg your pardon?”

She panicked slightly at his confused expression, rephrasing her question in response, “Oh, well, what I mean is...I know you find me physically attractive...but is there something in particular that drew you to me…? Like, when exactly did you know that you saw me as more than a student?”

Loki seemed to pause entirely. Even after a minute or two, he said nothing - he merely looked at her with a distant expression, as if debating whether or not to tell her what he was actually thinking.

Evelyn frowned slightly at his reaction.  
_….Was that really that hard of a question?_

Before she began to grow antsy, he finally decided to speak, “I...would prefer to answer that question in a more private setting. Perhaps later?”

Evelyn could only nod, her heart in the pit of her stomach. What was so wrong with his answer that he had to say it in private?

She tried not to let it bother her as they finished up dinner and headed towards his car, distracting herself with the sights outside the window as they once again took off into the bustling city.

After driving for around 30 minutes, she noticed that they had left the city, and into a more suburban area. Each house they passed by looked progressively fancier than the next, and she also noticed that his neighbors were few and far in-between each other.

For whatever reason, that observation made her nervous, and she began to wipe the sweat that formed on her hands onto her dress.

“Is everything alright, love?” Evelyn whipped her head to look at him suddenly, slightly startled, “You’re quiet,”

Evelyn reassured him immediately, “Oh, yeah! I’m just a bit drowsy, I almost nodded off a couple times...”

Loki chuckled at that, “We did eat quite a bit, so I wouldn’t be surprised. We’re almost there though, so hold on just a bit longer.”

And, he was right. After making a right turn, Evelyn’s eyes widened at the house that lay in the distance.

They went around a small roundabout that had an immaculately decorated water fountain at its center, before coming to a stop directly outside the house. Tall glass windows on the exterior hinted at the luxury that lay within, with the glittering chandeliers illuminating the marble flooring at the entrance.

 

“Uh...are you a drug dealer or something?” She asked in awe as he helped her out of the car, her eyes fixated on the impressive building. While it wasn’t a huge mansion by any means, it was still too large for one person to live by themselves. How he could afford such a nice house on a professor’s salary was beyond her comprehension.

Loki turned to look her in the eyes, his face cold and expressionless, " _And what if I am?_ "

He couldn't resist the laughter that bubbled in his chest at her hilarious expression of horror.

Loki flicked her forehead playfully, and she yelped in pain at the sudden attack, "You ask the strangest things, silly girl."

She rubbed her forehead with a pout, remaining silent as he led her into the house by the hand.

 

 

If she thought outside was grand, then inside was another story.

It was exquisitely furnished and decorated, with marble floors so clear it felt as though she was walking on glass.

The interior decor was modern with a classical touch, and she couldn't imagine another style that would fit him perfectly.

Loki observed as she took in her surroundings with glowing curiosity whilst guiding her towards the stairs,  
"When you visit once more, perhaps then I'll give you a small tour. For now though, I thought you'd appreciate seeing the collection right away."

 _Once more?_  
That was the only thing that stuck out in that sentence to Evelyn, since he said that in a way that left no room for doubt. _So he wouldn't mind me coming over again…?_

Evelyn mentally slapped herself, trying to get her mind out the gutter. She was really getting ahead of herself.

_There isn't a guarantee that anything will happen tonight, so I shouldn't get my hopes up._

_…….Wait, I had my hopes up? Oh boy…_

From that train of thought, Evelyn knew she was in trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

After going up a flight of stairs, Loki made a left into a lengthy, spacious hallway that held only one large door at the end.

Due to a singular light source on the ceiling, the sight itself was slightly ominous, but she tried not to let that bother her.

Well, she tried, but Evelyn couldn't resist clutching his arm.

Loki looked down at her with a smile, freeing his arm to loop it around her waist, " Once we get inside, the lighting will be much better. See,"

When they finally reached the door and he began to open it, Evelyn had to do a double-take.

 

"When you said you had a collection...I thought you meant like, you know, a small room with a couple of paintings...but sir,"

In her excitement and awe, she stepped further into the wide, spacious room, marveling at the sight before her, "You have a whole museum in your house!!"

The room resembled a large gallery, with white walls and sheen, wooden flooring. There were glass cases that held valuable items of interest, with a considerable amount of paintings that neatly lined all four walls of the room.

Loki laughed, finding her excitement very endearing, "That's a bit of an exaggeration, my dear."

"But...but look!" Evelyn took him around the room eagerly, pointing at paintings of prominent artists she recognized, " You actually have a Bob Ross painting, with his happy little trees! You really weren't lying…"

Loki lifted a brow at that, " You thought I was?"

"...Eh," she brushed that off rather quickly, moving on to the next painting, " Holy nuggets, I love this one!"

He came beside her to look at the piece in question, as she began leaning against the wall to look at the painting at an angle.

"Thomas Cole was my inspo for so long! Especially this painting… just look at those brushstrokes, so precise and confident..."

She was silent for a bit, turning to look at her professor with questioning eyes, "Say...why did you collect art? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were an art history teacher or something."

"I had a lot of time on my hands when I was younger. I did a fair amount of painting back then as a hobby, and developed a small obsession with the arts. Hence, this collection."

He gestured at the space with a careless wave of a hand, " I've long lost interest, though. I barely even remembered I had this room."

Evelyn only nodded, slightly sad at his response, "Oh…”

"Despite that, I've been thinking about adding one more painting to the collection."

She looked at him, intrigued, " Oh? Whose?"

Loki stared into her eyes, his smile widening,  
"None other than yours."

Evelyn was utterly confused, " Wait, what? What do you mean..?"

He went closer to her, taking her small hand into his own, “It would be an understatement to say that I was captured by your paintings when I visited your workspace. I would be honored to own a finished piece by you - of course, I’d gladly pay any price.”

“Huh!? But- I’m not really a professional, I'm far from good...besides, the walls are all filled up,”

He looked at the painting she was admiring moments before, “You said this painting inspired you greatly, correct?”

Evelyn looked at the painting, then back at Loki, “Yeah..but-”

“Then, I’ll exchange this painting for one of your own.”

At his proclamation, she immediately felt overwhelmed with emotion, “That- what? But that’s worth so much, that wouldn’t be fair at all. There’s no reason to be _this_ nice to me…”

Evelyn couldn’t tell what this man was thinking, was he crazy? He wanted to exchange a master’s work worth thousands for hers, which was still mediocre at best. He was being way too generous…

“You’re thinking too much of it. I simply value your pieces much more,” He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them once again, a primitive hunger lurked within the depths of his icy blue irises, “I admire everything about you, and your art is no exception.”

Her heart started to thrum wildly as he came closer, trapping her against the wall. Loki towered over her small form, and she looked up at him with an open mouth, speechless.

“Earlier, you asked why I liked you, and when my attraction began.” He traced a finger down her neck, ghosting towards her cleavage, “Would you like to know now?”

Evelyn gulped, only managing a nod as she stared up at him helplessly.

“It was around a year ago, and you came to me for help for the first time during my office hours. You struggled so much in my class, at the beginning. A shy little thing,”

His voice was growing darker and darker by the second, and the air around them rapidly twisted with his desire, “You were a sputtering mess, apologizing for every little mistake. But when you finally did something right, I praised you. You would smile so brightly when I did, so eager to please me so I’d praise you once more. Such a good girl,”

Loki leaned towards her further, his breath fanning against her cheek, “Tell me, my sweet little pet...do you want me to take care of you?”

 

It was like he was an entirely different person. This wasn’t the generous, warm man from before. Evelyn should’ve felt concerned at his words, his tone, the situation - but it was like she was in a trance, his words caressing a dark depth within her heart.

 _Good girl._ She didn’t know why, but when he said those two simple words to her, in that deep, velvety voice of his...she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together.

Whatever this was, this feeling right now, she wanted more of it. She wanted him to praise her, to call her his good girl again.

She didn’t know what prompted her to say what she did in the next moment, but the words left her mouth so softly and suddenly before she could process it, “Please... take care of me,”

 

Loki's lips were on hers before she could even blink. Evelyn released a muffled moan as his tongue plundered inside her mouth, pressing her body against the wall in such a manner that there was no space between them. He ravaged her tongue like a starving beast, and she reciprocated with the same ferocity.

Loki moved a hand towards her lower back, gripping her ass roughly. He gave it a quick squeeze, before lifting a leg in order to bury himself further between them. That action on his part allowed Evelyn to feel his distinct hardness against her sex, and the sensation caused her to whimper quietly in pleasure.

Things were going fast, way faster than Evelyn expected. If they continued along this route, she'd most likely lose her virginity right now, against the wall. While the thought appealed to her in the past while she fantasized about this moment with him, she wanted her first time to be...different. A little less rushed.

"Wait...wait a sec - mmh..!" She attempted to get him to slow down a bit, but his fervent attention to her neck and the slow grind of his hips were getting a bit too distracting.

Perhaps because of how breathless and quiet her words were, he failed to hear her, lost in his own world of pleasure. Finding no other way to garner his attention, she went to tug at his hair, burying her hand in his long, raven locks. She must have pulled harder than intended however, because the man actually _growled_ when she did so, his eyes flying to meet hers.

"Um...can we - can we move somewhere else? Right here's a bit..."

She could see that it took a moment for him to process her words. But when he did, Loki smiled apologetically," You're right, I got carried away," and with elegant swiftness, he lifted her into his arms to carry her out of the room, startling the wits out of the young woman. 

  
"Thankfully, my bedroom isn't far."

 

* * *

 

_This is happening. It’s really happening…!_

She was about to fuck her professor, and there was no going back.

To say Evelyn was nervous would be an understatement. But regardless of her nerves, she had no intention of backing out of this arrangement. She trusted him with her first time and was frankly more excited than anything to see how it would feel.

When they finally reached his room, Evelyn barely had time to inspect the impressive decor before she was promptly deposited on the bed.

Loki was on top of her immediately, occupying her tongue with his own as he palmed her breast,  
"We are wearing entirely too much clothing, pet," he said once his tongue left her mouth, his eyes even with hers, "Let’s fix that, shall we?"

Wordlessly, he leaned off of her to remove his shirt with expert quickness, leaving Evelyn to gawk at his muscles.

_I didn’t know abs could be this lickable…_

Evelyn realized she must have been staring too long when she heard a chuckle above her, “Keep staring, and I just might blush,”

His fingers moved to tease the strap of her dress, “ While this dress is beautiful, I would much prefer what’s underneath.”

Before she could even protest, he pulled it down in one swift motion. Evelyn opted to go without a bra since the dress had built-in cups, so her brown, perky nipples immediately met the hungry eyes of her professor.

Out of reflex, her hands immediately went to cover them, her body growing impossibly hot, “ Wait - you could’ve warned me at least-“

Loki dragged her hands away from her breasts roughly, pinning them to the sides of her head, “Don’t you _dare_ hide from me. Not now,” he growled, licking his lips as he locked eyes with her breasts once more, “Fuck...you’re perfect,” he panted heavily, before dipping his head to suckle a nipple into his mouth.

Evelyn didn’t expect that, and she jerked upwards due to the sensation, her eyes squeezed shut. Loki sucked and nipped at the tender bud, all while Evelyn whimpered and squirmed. Her breasts were especially sensitive, and he picked up on this fact rather quickly. Loki proceeded to exploit it, letting go of her wrist to tease the neglected breast with his fingers. He pinched her nipple, causing a shocked gasp to leave the girl's lips.

Loki released her nipple from his mouth with a wet pop eventually, smiling a bit evilly. “My my, so responsive,”

He pulled her dress down fully, leaving Evelyn in just her underwear. She merely laid there, her mind hazy as her breasts ached from residual pleasure.

Loki couldn’t resist fondling them a bit more, “ You have no idea...how much I’ve wanted to touch you like this, with no barriers,” Loki leaned down between the crevices of her breasts, trailing reverent kisses down to her belly button, “My sweet, perfect girl...”

Evelyn’s breathing picked up in anticipation once he reached the hem of her underwear.

She was so unbelievably wet from just his tongue on her breasts, that there was a string of her arousal once he began to remove it.

“Spread your legs for me,” he demanded huskily. Evelyn’s eyes remained closed until she felt a strong grip on her jaw, forcing her eyes to open, “ Eyes on me, pet. And once again, _spread your legs for me._ ”

She gulped at the authority in his voice, his aura exuding severe dominance. Evelyn promptly obeyed, locking her eyes with his own as she hesitantly opened her legs.

“Good girl,” He purred, rubbing the top of her knees affectionately. Evelyn could feel another flood of arousal rushing forth because of those two words once again.

_Holy shit, what is this man doing to me?!_

Loki bent down, and she watched through lidded eyes as he began to kiss and nip at her inner thighs, inching closer and closer towards her sex. Her breathing turned ragged with excitement, but the devil between her legs decided to take his merry time, never once touching where she needed him the most.

She tried to hold out as long as possible against his incessant teasing, but she began to beg after just ten minutes of his licking and sucking, “Please...please just - ah!” She jolted against his face once she felt his warm tongue lick right up her slit, her fingers twisting against the sheets.

Smiling, he gave her pussy a chaste kiss, “ Your pretty little cunt is so sensitive,” He moved his thumb up and down along her slit, dipping it inside her entrance lightly “ and you get so fucking wet,”

She knew he could curse a lot because of their previous encounters, but man can he talk dirty. Her eloquent, well-mannered professor was a sordid menace in bed, and the thought that she brought out this side of him aroused her greatly.

He removed his thumb from her slit, replacing them with two fingers instead. She was so wet, that they slipped right in with no issue. Evelyn clenched her walls tightly as he curled his fingers, thrusting them in an upwards motion as he sucked at her swollen clit.

“Holy fuh…!” Her words died down as her hand flew to his head, her back lifting off the bed at the sensory overload. His fingers worked in tandem with his tongue at a steady rhythm, and she couldn’t help but writhe, feeling a pressure slowly building in her abdomen.

Loki could tell she was close by her frantic breathing and clenching, so he removed his tongue from her clit to apply pressure to it with his thumb, “You’re doing so good, Evelyn. My good girl,”

“Please...please…” she wasn’t exactly sure what she was begging for - but whatever he was doing with his fingers made her feel so good, she wasn’t sure she could take any more of it.

“You’re so close, pet. Let go, cum for me.” And she did. She came on his hands with another curl of his fingers inside her, causing an unexpected scream to rip from her throat.

White appeared behind her eyelids as her eyes twitched shut from her orgasm, her skin twitching and rippling at the sheer amount of pleasure.

Evelyn laid limp, breathless and sweaty against the bed. She felt as though she was floating, not grounded into reality. Opening her eyes slowly, she mindlessly watched as he unbuckled his belt, throwing it aside to rid himself of his pants.

Unexpectedly, he wasn’t wearing any briefs, so his leaking, engorged cock bobbed proudly as soon as he released himself. And goodness did it really hit her. That huge thing was going to go inside of her.

Evelyn let out a small whimper as she stared at his dick, feeling slightly apprehensive.

Loki noticed her nervousness, reassuring her gently, “Shh...relax, it will hurt if you tense,” he paused then as if remembering something. He reached across from her to open his drawer that was beside the bed, pulling out a condom,  
“While I’d love to fuck you raw, we wouldn’t want a happy little accident, now would we?”

Evelyn would’ve laughed at the subtle Bob Ross reference if she wasn’t so focused on what was to come.

 

He brought a hand to her leg, resting it on her knees as he took his cock in the other, rubbing it against her entrance, “ Remember, relax.”

And then, he began to push in.

Thankfully, he made sure she was adequately wet enough since it would be her first time, or else it would’ve hurt like hell.

Evelyn moaned mildly in pain, the shock of the intrusion causing her to tense immensely. He paused, massaging her stomach while kissing the tears away from her cheek, “Just a little more, love. You’re taking me so well,” he groaned, the feel of her tight, fluttering walls maddening.

She slowly started to relax under his soothing ministrations, giving him the go-ahead to continue pushing in. And with one more steady push, he was fully nestled inside.

“Fuck…” he moaned almost breathlessly, his eyes fluttering shut at the enveloping warmth around his cock, “You feel like absolute heaven.”

Evelyn was biting her lips hard enough that they could draw blood, so he began to kiss her in a languid manner. She slowly brought her hands around his neck, burying her hand into his silky tresses as she lost herself against his lips, forgetting the momentary pain.

Loki began moving in slow pumps, holding her body against his so that her breasts flattened against his chest. The pain was ebbing away, and pleasure began to spread as he started hitting a particular spot, “You - mmh! You… you can go a bit faster…now...”

Since he received the go-ahead, he picked up the pace, delivering several shallow thrusts at a steady rhythm. The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room, and Loki could hear she was slowly growing wetter with each thrust, “You had nothing to worry about, little one. See? You fit my cock perfectly, just like a glove.”

It wasn’t long until he started going faster, the pace growing more relentless as time went on. Evelyn started screaming his name repeatedly, her voice growing progressively hoarser, “Loki, Loki! P...please, wait just, - too much, too much! -“

She wasn’t sure she could handle the brutal thrusts of his cock much longer. He refused to slow down, holding her hands above her head with one hand as he used the other to bend a leg from underneath, partially folding her so he could pound into her from a different angle.

Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head, and her professor’s sinful voice filtered into her ears, “If you ask nicely like the good girl you are, perhaps then I’ll show you some mercy, hmm?”

“Please...please…”

“Please what, girl. Use your words,”

“Please...sir, please make me come...!”

With that, he released her wrists to thumb at her clit - and Evelyn swore that she saw stars in that very moment, her brain going blank completely. Loki almost cursed once more as she clenched tightly around his cock, the sensation finally bringing him to completion. He groaned loudly as he came, her name falling from his lips as he pulled out, slumping forward.

It took a while for Loki to compose himself before he began to shift his weight, so that she wasn’t crushed beneath his body.

 

As for Evelyn, the poor thing was worked to exhaustion, and passed out shortly after her final orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that hefty dose of smut. I know I certainly did. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, since I'm still insecure about writing smut scenes. What in particular did you enjoy, or dislike? Again, thanks for reading!


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in Loki's bed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a stress-reliever chapter for me more than anything, some smut and fluff, not much plot. I also wanted to update you all with something since I didn't post at all last month - things have been hectic because of the Rona, and my university has also transitioned to online classes. But...haha..the kicker is, I'm an art major. I probably would still need to drop by the studio every once in a while, because I have such little space to work with at home. So I've been slightly stressed with these factors, and I hadn't thought about writing in a bit. But I hope to change that because just thinking about this story gives me joy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading regardless :)

"Mm…" 

Evelyn's eyes were heavy as she slowly opened them, her body as light as a feather, soaked in post-nut bliss. The last thing she remembered was her professor’s cock as he fucked the soul right out of her, before promptly passing out from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Evelyn thought it would be morning, but it seemed only a few minutes had passed since she fainted.

She felt wet, hot kisses alongside her neck and shoulder, the strong arms of her lover cradling her from behind. Evelyn's mind was still hazy from her orgasm, and her mumbled words almost sounded incoherent to the ear, "wha...what happened...?"

Loki stopped his kisses at the sound of her voice, and she could feel his naked chest rumble against her back as he chuckled lightly, “You passed out, pet,” he turned her around to face him fully, kissing her lips, “How do you feel?"

"...Like I'm in a dream," Evelyn said airily, her eyes lidded. She cuddled closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his neck, “And I don’t wanna move...”

“Thank goodness,” he breathed, relief palpable in his voice, “ I lost control of myself for a moment. I feared I may have hurt you inadvertently,”

“Um, only a little. But…I really liked it,” Evelyn hid her face further into his neck, feeling a little shy. He did get slightly rougher towards the end, but she enjoyed that much more than she expected. 

She felt so blissful and listless, that she didn’t want to leave his embrace for the foreseeable future. She wanted to lie there in his arms all night, and into the morning.

 

But...did Loki want her to stay?

She assumed he did, he hadn’t said anything about taking her home yet… but he had a lecture early in the morning and she had no extra clothes.

 Evelyn decided not to bring it up, and hoped he was just as content with her being there as she was.

However, she started to panic inwardly when he began to shift into an upright position, looking as if he wanted to get up from the bed.

Without thinking, she hurriedly wrapped her arms around him, preventing him from moving any further, “Uh… where’re you goin’?”

Loki raised a brow in an amused fashion, a smile tugging at his lips, “ To the bathroom, pet. I’m in need of a shower,” he removed her arms that hugged his torso in a gentle fashion, still keeping her close, “Care to join me?”

“!”

Although they had literally just fucked, Evelyn still managed to feel weird about the notion of taking a shower with Loki. His head had been between her legs, for goodness sake. What else was there to be coy about?

Perhaps because taking a shower with a man, in such a close space, seemed extremely intimate to her.

"Uhm, yeah! Can I... really join?"

She hurried out with a reply, since she noticed that she was staring at him dumbly for a few seconds.

He chuckled, moving fully off of the bed, “Well, I asked for a reason.”

She watched as his naked form walked from the bed and to double doors at the end of the room - which she assumed led to the bathroom - and opened them ajar, “ Are you coming, darling?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m coming!” Evelyn was distracted once again by his naked body - more specifically, his ass. So she didn’t notice he was waiting for her at the door.

She went to stand, but then her legs started to shake and buckle, and she placed a hand on the side table quickly for stability, yelping in surprise at the loss of balance. 

 

Because of certain activities, Evelyn’s legs felt as good as a newborn deer.

Loki noticed her struggle instantly, and he was by her side in a flash. Instead of concern however, the smile on his face looked a bit too satisfied, “ Hold onto me, I’ll carry you.”

She gave him an aggrieved look, but accepted his assistance until her legs felt okay again.

When they reached, she failed to mask her surprise at how large the bathroom actually was. She let go of him, stepping towards a glass shower with an attached jacuzzi. 

_If this ain’t the fanciest shit I’ve ever seen…_

Evelyn also noticed that his shower had a very nice view of the night sky, since it was basically right next to a large glass window. And that there were no curtains obstructing said view.

“Uhm, do you have curtains...? For the window?” There was a startling lack of privacy - anyone could look up from below the house and watch them in all their naked glory.

Loki only gave her a confused look,” Why would I?”

“But, but anyone outside could see..." 

Granted, his neighbors weren’t anywhere close. But it still nagged at her.

“Then, let’s hope they enjoy the show.”

No longer paying her any mind, he took a hold of her hand to lead her into the shower. It was rather spacious, so they weren’t cramped together. Not that she would’ve minded, anyway.

As he turned on the shower, Evelyn couldn’t help glancing out the window once again. It was pitch black with the exception of the stars, so it was actually very romantic. But she still wasn’t used to being this...exposed.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Loki touched her bare shoulders, the spray of the water now pelting against their skin, “While you enjoy the view, I’ll help you shower.”

“...Help me? How-” She was silenced once she felt cool liquid pouring down her back, and she shivered at the unexpected sensation.

“Like this,” he said simply, lathering her shoulders with the soap. He applied a bit of pressure here and there as his fingers glided across her skin, and her eyes fluttered shut at his touch, soft moans escaping her lips. It was innocent and relaxing so far, just having him touch her this way. But his attention then slowly transitioned towards her breasts.

“ -Hm!” They were still pretty sensitive from before. So when his hands reached underneath to cup them, her backside jerked against his groin, ”Ah, still tender aren’t they? I’ll be gentle,” Loki took an especially long time lathering her breasts with soap, playing with her nipples as he did so. 

Evelyn's hands went to cover his, her ass grinding against the cock pressed against her lower back. Her vision was starting to get hazy with the steam from the water, and her mind was once again enveloped with euphoria.

“I love every part of you. But I must admit... _these_ are especially my favorite,”

“If...if you keep doing this, I…”

“Doing what, pet? I’m only helping you wash. Thoroughly.” He replied in a mischievous manner, never ceasing his pinching and tugging.

 

After a while, he leaned down to whisper into her ear, voice hoarse with lust, “Part your legs for me.”

With her body pliant in his hands, Evelyn didn’t dare disobey. She parted them immediately, and he abandoned her breasts to descend downward. Using both hands, he began to spread her lips with his devious fingers.

“...Ah!” She couldn’t keep still, fidgeting as his fingers explored the depths of her warmth. Evelyn felt over-stimulated from their earlier tryst, so for him to touch her again so soon…

She gripped his arms, her eyes squeezing shut.

 “Keep squirming, and I’ll have to punish you,” Loki’s voice was deceptively gentle as he continued his relentless probing, “You are making it quite difficult to clean.”

Evelyn had no idea what this ‘punishment’ would entail, and she did _not_ want to find out. However, he didn’t exactly make it easy.

It didn’t take long before she became a shuddering mess in his arms, her arousal hardly distinguishable from the water dripping down her thighs.

“Naughty thing, cumming while I’m only helping you wash,” he tutted in a scolding manner, removing his hands from between her legs to show her the stringy arousal between his fingers.

She watched in astonishment as he brought a hand to his lips, suckling her juices into his mouth.

“Why...why are you like this…?” Evelyn whispered, unsure of how to react to his perverted display.

“Hmm...why indeed?” He then turned her around to face him, handing her the bottle of soap, “Now my turn.”

”...Huh?”

“Hard of hearing, aren’t you?”

Evelyn scrunched up her brows, grabbing the bottle from his grasp,” I...I heard you.”

Loki only smiled amusedly at her peeved expression, “Then get to washing, little one. I can’t be the only one working hard here.”

He certainly worked _hard_ alright, if the appendage bobbing between them was any indication.

Evelyn attempted to ignore it, pouring soap into her hands before reaching up to lather his shoulders. 

His muscles felt firm underneath her fingers, her mind trailing off as her hands went into his long, wet hair.  “…You know,”

Evelyn wasn’t sure what prompted her to say what she did next, but her heart felt so full and happy, she couldn’t help but express it, “I still can’t believe I’m with you now...like this,” she pressed her face against his bare chest, hugging him underneath the spray of the water, “ Just over a year ago, this was...a fantasy to me. You were good to look at, a crush I couldn’t even attempt to try and touch. My beautiful professor,”

Loki laughed lightly at the compliment, taken aback, “ Beautiful?”

Evelyn snorted, “ Pfft, that’s what you focused on? And yeah, you’re a pretty man. Just my type.”

“Pretty man, now that’s a first,” She looked up from his chest to see him smiling serenely at her, his gaze so tender…

“You have no idea how much of a fantasy you were to me as well, my dear Evelyn.”

 

They exited the shower after a while, fully refreshed and content. Well, she should’ve felt content, but nerves once again bubbled into her stomach once she thought about having to leave. 

He was probably expecting her to put on the dirty clothes strewn about on the floor, so he could take her home -

“Ah, perhaps I should remind you,” Loki interrupted her internal panic, sauntering casually to the bed as he removed the towel covering his lower half, “ Tell your sister you won’t be going back tonight, if you haven’t already. I would hate to have her worry without reason,”

Loki paused as he began to lift the covers, shooting her a raised brow in query, “Unless... you didn’t intend to stay?”

Relief fell on her shoulders like a ton of bricks, and she wondered if it was visible on her face at that moment.

“ I’m staying! I mean...I want to stay the night. I’ll let her know...”

Evelyn’s face began to heat up in embarrassment as he gave her an odd look at the strange outburst, avoiding his eyes as she began to look for her purse that was most likely on the floor with her clothes.

She found it eventually at the far corner of the room - clueless as to how it was thrown at such a distance - and stooped to reach for the device, holding up her towel as she did so.

Thankfully her phone hadn’t died, so she shot Candice a quick text to let her know she wouldn’t be coming home that night.

Evelyn was surprised once she heard a ‘ping!’ almost immediately after she’d sent the text, since she assumed her sister would be asleep right now.

 

_Candice- I hope y’all ain’t raw doggin’ it over there. Protect ur self._

...She shut off her phone quickly after reading the message.

“Is everything alright, Darling?”

“Mhm! She just said to have fun, hehe…”

“Then come here,” Loki lounged nude amongst the black, silky sheets, patting the empty side of the bed, “I’m getting quite cold without you.”

Evelyn hurriedly joined him on the bed at his beckoning, dropping the towel to the floor before climbing in.

He pulled her body flush against his as soon as she was underneath the covers, then proceeded to occupy her lips with his own.

God, he was such a good kisser - She loved the feel of his tongue inside her mouth, and she could feel her body growing hot once more.

“I’m going to fuck this pretty little pussy sore, my sweet girl. I’m far from done with you.” 

 

And her beautiful professor was true to his word.

 

Because she could hardly walk the following morning.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
